Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: An unexpected meeting in school leads two outcasts in their families, Rickon Stark and Lyanna Mormont on an unexpected journey which leads them to discovering their true feelings for each other. But things are not so simple, especially when they begin to draw unwanted attention. Bran meanwhile faces his own problems as he and Jojen, face the difficult task of coming out.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 1 of my new Game of Thrones story, a serious attempt at a modern AU Rickon/Lyanna Mormont story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Standing up straight as he finished getting dressed the teenage boy sighed and shook his head. The boy was sixteen years old and rather tall for his age, lanky but with some slight muscle, he had messy untamed auburn hair and blue eyes, as well as pale skin. Traits mainly inherited from his mother, like most of his siblings. His name was Rickon Stark, the youngest son and child of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, with four older siblings, two brothers and two sisters. He was currently dressed for school in the boy's summer uniform, suitable for the warm weather.

' _Yet I look like an idiot.'_ He thought as he looked in the mirror.

Said uniform consisted of a pair of black mid-thigh length school shorts, a white shirt, red tie, black calf-high socks and brown T-bar sandals.

He shook his head. _'So old fashioned and...kinda childish surely...'_

He sighed again; even though he felt that way about the uniform; especially since the shorts led to him really showing his long legs, which embarrassed him.

Turning away and leaving his bedroom, he continued to muse to himself. _'How do the other boys in school stand it; I mean...urgh...Bran especially.'_

Bran was the younger of his older brothers. But then, thinking of his brother made him recall his real issues.

His uniform issues were trivial compared to his real problems, especially at home.

' _My family practically ignore me. My parents especially but then...'_ He thought in dismay.

Sitting at the breakfast table, helping himself he looked around. Bran was seated on his right, a year older, also clad in the same uniform as him, yet clearly much more comfortable in it. He also wore his auburn hair short and neat, compared to Rickon. In fact, except for one of his sisters, all the siblings inherited the auburn hair and blue eyes of their mother. Their father instead had brown hair and grey eyes, as well as a long narrow face, traits inherited by Rickon's older sister Arya.

Rickon tried to calm himself, despite his inner turmoil. _'There they are, Bran's too busy on his phone, acting secretive again...Robb is away at college...Mum and dad don't really have time for me and, and Sansa...'_

The oldest of his sister's twenty-one year old Sansa, was said to be the image of their mother. Right now she was talking with their parents but it was clear things were becoming heated. This thought was practically confirmed when all three suddenly left the room, likely to continue in another room. Glancing over at Bran, Rickon shook his head, his older brother didn't seem the least bit interested. So, quickly finishing his breakfast, Rickon stood up and left the room.

Determined to satisfy his curiosity, he found Sansa and their parents and stayed hidden, listening in.

"Honestly, why are so adamant about not giving them a chance?!" Sansa demanded.

Their mother glared at this. "You know full well that _man_ Gendry is not good for Arya and..."

Sansa cut their mother off. "Really, then how come Arya is far happier than she's ever been with him? So happy now they're engaged and your really going to miss that...just for some petty reasons."

"Sansa." Their father growled.

Rickon was not paying any further attention however, instead his mind went to his other sister, eighteen year old Arya. The only family member to inherit their father's physical traits in terms of appearance. She was also considered a wild child, perhaps more so than Rickon himself was.

' _Of course after arguing with mum and dad so many times, she ran away...'_ Rickon reflected sadly. _'Arya was the only one who understood me and yet she's now gone and abandoned me...All because she and our parents couldn't see eye to eye and kept arguing about Gendry.'_

After one argument too many, Arya had run away and was now living with her boyfriend Gendry and his family.

Rickon recalled what he'd just heard and corrected himself. _'Living with her fiancée and his family...Gods, Arya engaged; that's something I never thought would ever happen.'_

Reflecting on all this he finally turned away.

' _So much is going on...I suppose, with all this, I should be surprised my family seem to have mostly forgotten me.'_ He thought to himself.

Trying to push those thoughts away, he crept away and found Bran all ready and waiting. Once ready himself he followed Bran out of the house, ready to head for school.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you've enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it, yeah :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all and, as usual with my stories, I'm afraid things will get worse before they get better.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Standing before her mirror, naked, the sixteen year old young woman sighed. She was of medium height with long dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin. She was skinny and certainly not the kind of person who would draw the attention of men, her breasts being small, not really noticeable when she was dressed. She also didn't shave between her legs like most girls she knew. She didn't care either; she disdained that sort thing.

' _Honestly, I don't get it...I'm a strong independent woman.'_ Lyanna Mormont told herself. _'Yet my sisters don't understand me. They are too, or at least claim to be, but they constantly get on my case. I thought they of all being would get it.'_

It was true her behaviour lately was a little different, but she still felt as if her efforts to be recognized as independent and the kind of woman who didn't like being tied down by anything, that didn't need any man to make her life complete.

She sighed heavily. _'Why can they just not get it, get me...I feel like they're...turning on me, they don't act the way I expected them too.'_

She decided to stop dwelling on it and get dressed for school instead; despite her hatred for the school uniform.

Now clothed she stood, shaking her head, as she observed her reflected. She wore the girl's summer uniform for her school, a black mid-thigh length pleated skirt, a white shirt with a red bow around the collar, black knee high socks and brown flats.

She grimaced. _'Urgh, making me show my legs like this...could this uniform be any more sexualized...At least I still won't let anyone tell me what to wear underneath.'_

For it was true, while wearing underwear, Lyanna was in fact braless under her uniform, her own choice. She had refused to wear a bra since she was fourteen. Satisfied with this she turned and left her room, heading down to join her sisters for breakfast. Sure enough she found all four of them sitting eating.

"Lyanna, there you are." Dacey said. "Hurry up and sit down, you're gonna be late at this rate."

Lyanna rolled her eyes. "I still have an hour before school; relax."

Sitting down and eating she leaned over to pick something up from the table.

"Lyanna!" Dacey snapped. "Where's your bra?"

Lyanna groaned as she sat back; sitting forward had pulled her shirt tight across her chest, meaning her lack of bra must have been obvious.

"I'm not wearing one."

"Again." Alysanne remarked. "What is wrong with you, you should..."

Lyanna scoffed. "Oh c'mon, give me a break."

She couldn't believe they were having this argument again.

Trying to defend herself Lyanna spoke.

"Honestly, why can you not understand, why should we be made to wear things we don't want to." She snapped.

Lyra groaned. "Urgh, here we go again; listen to yourself Lyanna."

Alysanne nodded. "Indeed, you can't just keep doing this. It's not about that, it's about decency and..."

"There's nothing indecent about it, unless you make it that way." Lyanna shot back. "As for listening to myself, maybe I should...no one else does."

Dacey sighed. "Don't start this again."

"I didn't start anything. C'mon Jorelle, we better get going to school." Lyanna snarled.

With that she stood up and left with the only one of her sisters still in school; Jorelle bit her lip, clearly unsure what to say. But to Lyanna's relief, she didn't say anything. She really was getting tired dealing with all this nonsense. Just because her sisters didn't try understand her. She was truly fed up with their hypocritical nature.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you like her :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, well, it's more like a misunderstanding due to their conflicting views :)**

Now onto the story. A brief note, in this I have, as you'll have noticed, messed with the ages, quite considerably for a few of the characters but yeah, it works, trust me. Also, two characters in this are based on actual actors for their appearances, Shireen (Kerry Ingram but with slight changes to be more true to her Baratheon roots) and Devan (Based on young Scottish Actor John Bell, my personal fancast for Devan now).

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Now at school, Rickon fought to control himself, settling on simply sighing, quietly. He was with a group, yet still felt shunned, on the edges. The rest of the group was a mix of people, boys and girls, all in their uniforms and yet Rickon felt like he was alone, even on something as simple as his dislike of said uniform.

' _Am I the only one who sees how ridiculous we all look wearing these shorts?'_ He wondered. _'They're all like Bran, they either don't mind or actually seem to like it.'_

He observed the other boys. Standing closest to Bran, the two of them chatting away amiably was a boy of seventeen. He wasn't all that tall and had tousled sandy hair and green eyes, as well as being somewhat skinny, it was Bran's best friend, Jojen Reed, the son of their father's close friend Howland.

Two other boys of seventeen sat nearby, one was reasonably tall, with a toned build as a result of working out due to being chubby in his younger years, with neat blonde hair and green eyes, as well as a slight tan. The second boy was somewhat short and skinny, rather pale with short brown hair and watery blue eyes.

Rickon knew them both. The first boy was Tommen Baratheon, youngest son of President Robert Baratheon and his wife Cersei; Robert being another friend of their father's. The second boy was actually Robin Arryn, cousin of the Stark children as his mother was their maternal Aunt, Lysa.

The other three boys in the group were all eighteen; chatting to Tommen and Robin was tall dark haired boy with dark eyes and tan skin, his features clearly Dornish, Trystane Martell. The other two also stood together chatting; both were somewhat tall with the first being somewhat reasonably built, very pale with pale greenish blue eyes, pale blonde hair, rosy lips and little to no blemishes; the other boy was similarly build and had jet black hair and blue eyes, as well as fair skin.

Devan Seaworth and Edric Storm respectively.

That left the girls, standing by Tommen, Robin and Trystane, talking together themselves, were two eighteen year old girls, both with blonde hair and green eyes, although one was slightly taller, with a more curvaceous figure and light tan skin, the other was pale and slender. They were Tommen's older sister, Myrcella Baratheon, and a family member, Joy Hill, respectively.

Another young woman of eighteen stood with Devan and Edric, also talking to them. She was a rather short young woman, with a round pale face, doe blue eyes, thin coloured lips, a rather aquiline nose, long black hair, rather thick eyebrows. She had Greyscale scars on her left cheek from the jaw to her eyebrow, covering a good part of the cheek. It was Myrcella's cousin, Shireen Baratheon.

The final member of their group was a girl of sixteen, also with blonde hair and green eyes; it was Janei Lannister.

While Rickon remained lost in thought, trying to figure out why he felt so distant from the group; another person arrived. But this did not improve his mood, although the others brightened up. Said figure was another girl of eighteen, somewhat short with shoulder length brown hair and grey eyes, as well as pale skin and a long narrow face. It was Arya Stark.

"Arya, there you are." Bran greeted her cheerfully.

Arya smiled casually. "Hey Bran."

Rickon did not trust his mouth at this stage; then it happened; something which bought him some time at least.

"So, are you gonna show us?" Myrcella asked teasingly.

Arya turned to her, eyebrow raised. "Show you what?"

Joy laughed. "The ring of course; c'mon, we all know Gendry proposed and you said yes."

Rolling her eyes, Arya nevertheless obliged and held out her left hand, showing her engagement ring. It was rather beautiful although it looked somewhat worn.

Arya explained that easily. "It was...his mother's."

They were soon all gushing about this; but Arya quickly turned away.

Then she saw him. "Hey Rickon..."

"Don't." He replied quickly.

A tense silence sudden fell.

"Rickon, what are you…?"

Rickon growled. "You know exactly what I'm upset about Arya, now just stop it."

"Rickon..."

But he wouldn't listen, he just stormed off, not listening to her.

Sensing her frustration Bran spoke. "Arya don't just...give it time...the two of you are too stubborn to simply talk things out sensibly anyway."

Arya wanted to snap back at that, but she knew Bran was right.

* * *

The school day had been dull and boring so far, mostly, for Lyanna. But now, here she was, at lunch, facing a problem. Said problem was an eighteen year old girl, who used her school uniform to look like the biggest slut ever, she had dark hair and eyes and a magnificent figure.

"Shut the fuck up, Myranda." Lyanna snapped.

Myranda scoffed. "Awww, is little baby Lyanna mad...Acting like your so tough when you're just a fucking tramp."

Lyanna rounded on the taller girl, furious. "Excuse me?!"

"Where's your bra, slut?" Myranda taunted. "Not that you need one for those puny things."

That was as far as she got as the next thing Myranda knew, she was on the floor, her face burning in pain as Lyanna had punched her.

"What the fuck!?" She cried shocked; before growling. "You bitch, you will regret this, just wait and see."

With that she recovered and stormed off.

Shaking her head Lyanna thought to herself. _'Calling me a slut, that's rich, at least I'm wearing underwear, you dumb whore.'_

Shaking her head again she turned, only to nearly collide with another student.

"Hey, watch it." She cried.

He shot back at once. "You watch it, you're the one who ran into me."

She was about to give him a piece of her mind when she stopped, as did he. For they both recognized each other.

They recalled their previous meetings, usually at family events since her family worked for his.

"Rickon Stark?" She realized.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, Lyanna Mormont?"

She too nodded and there was an awkward silence; the two of them recalled the few other times they had met.

"Um, yeah...sorry." They chorused in unison.

They were a little taken aback by that, but quickly brushed it off; instead surprised at running into each other in such a fashion.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you like her :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all...yeah, well...**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Rickon sighed as he finally left the cafeteria; lunch was over and it was time for the afternoon classes, yet more boredom before going home to being invisible again.

' _Urgh, honestly, I don't...'_ He thought to himself.

But his thoughts were cut short by another girl approaching. The girl was sixteen years old with wavy long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes; she had fair skin and generous curves, as well as long legs, noticeable as she wore her school skirt at a shorter length that was regulation. He was taken by surprise when she came right up to him, batting her eyelids.

"Hey Rickon." She greeted him, rather enthusiastically.

"Um, hey...Marissa?" He replied, a little taken aback.

Marissa Frey, for it was indeed her, laughed lightly. "So, how are you?"

It was an innocent enough question, but her tone was anything but innocent and it confused him.

"I, um...I'm fine."

"Good, good." Marissa replied with a strange look, getting even closer. "Well; I wish we had more time to talk, since lunch is over now, but who knows, maybe later?"

With that she winked at him and began to move quickly up the stairs to her next class; leaving a perplexed Rickon behind as he was about to go upstairs too. His confusion at her rush suddenly turned to being flustered and he quickly looked away, red faced as her quick ascent led to him getting an eyeful under her very short skirt, revealing she hadn't been wearing any underwear.

Standing nearby, having witnessed this behaviour from Marissa; Lyanna rolled her eyes, unimpressed.

' _Urgh, she is so pathetic and how could she even...I don't even wanna go there?'_ She thought angrily.

Lyanna briefly wondered why Marissa thought this would work; she actually seemed to obviously desperate in her efforts to seduce Rickon.

That wasn't all she wondered. _'Where is she getting this from, I mean...her older sister Amerei had a...sexual past, but she never went without underwear, even she knew it was tacky.'_

But at that moment, she was jolted from her thoughts by one of the school staff.

"Lyanna Mormont." He said sharply. "You are to report to the Principal's office at once."

She sighed but nodded and made her way there. She already had an idea what this was about but didn't care. Things were just going out their way to try her temper today. Entering the office she found the Principal waiting for her.

"Ma'am..." She began.

She merely shook her head. "Miss Mormont, we've have talks like this before. Yet now I get reports of you fighting again. Attacking another student, you could have seriously hurt her and..."

"She provoked me, she was trying to pick a fight and..." Lyanna snapped and tried to explain.

But she sighed. "Excuses again, Miss Mormont we've discussed this, there no excuse. If she did provoke you, you shouldn't have reacted."

Lyanna scoffed. "Oh sure, be a coward and let her..."

"Enough Miss Mormont; there will be no more fighting, understand, otherwise we will have to reconsider your future at this school."

That made Lyanna tense.

The last thing she needed was to be suspended, her family would never let her hear the end of it.

"I...yes ma'am." She replied at last. "Is that all?"

"No."

Lyanna was surprised by that. But then the Principal spoke again and Lyanna groaned.

"You are in violation of the school's policy, especially regarding matters of decency." The Principal explained. "Where is your bra Miss Mormont."

Rolling her eyes Lyanna snapped. "I'm not wearing one, I don't see why I should be forced to wear something that I don't even like, I..."

"The school policy on decency matters means..."

"Hypocrite." Lyanna growled. "You let Marissa and Myranda walk around without any bras or underwear at all. Yet you lecture _me_ for..."

But it was clear from her expression the Principal had heard enough and Lyanna knew if she kept pushing it, she'd end up in serious trouble. As such she left the office, dejected and even more frustrated than ever before.

* * *

Myrcella grinned as she began making her way back to the locker room, she was with the other girls from the cheer squad. They had been in gym class, their last class of the day and were due to change uniforms.

Their gym uniforms consisted of blue gym shorts, a white T-shirt, white socks and white baskets, these uniforms were the same for boys and girls, although a number of girls deliberately chose shorter shorts, due to their personal preferences. With gym class over for the day and therefore the school day they nevertheless were staying behind after school for cheer practice.

"Ready girls?" She queried.

They all replied positively, the rest of the cheer squad was already beginning to change, Myrcella began to do the same, taking note of the other girls in the squad she recognized well, namely Marissa, Joy and Janei. Also present however was Myranda; shaking her head and focusing, Myrcella finished getting changed.

She now wore her cheerleader uniform, a red mid-thigh length skirt with a white sleeveless shell vest with red decorations, red ankle socks and white baskets. They soon left the locker room and headed to the gym, ready to begin their routines.

Some time later, as Myranda left to take a call on her phone, while they were taking a break, Myrcella overheard Joy and Janei.

"I don't like it, Joy." Janei was saying. "Myranda just...urgh, she's so obvious."

Joy sighed. "I know what you mean, she thinks she's being secretive but it's so obvious she's trying to sabotage Myrcella and become the new head cheerleader."

Myrcella bit her lip, not sure what to say to that; if she should let on that she had heard. Nevertheless she was worried that they were right.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: What? For doing their job? regardless of reasons, Lyanna attacked someone in school, that is not something that you just get away with, also note, nowhere does it say that such action wouldn't be taken against the other girls, _if_ they were caught.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, we'll see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

After another day at school, Bran and Rickon were heading home. As they walked towards the front door, Rickon was in his usual despondent mood. Bran suppressed a sigh; he'd seen his brother acting like this for some time now and it always got him down.

' _I've not really, spoken to Rickon much...shit.'_ He realized. _'I should've, I've been so wrapped up in my own problems that...'_

He couldn't deny, he felt guilty at that; but before he could say anything, before Rickon could dwell on his apparent isolation from his family; they both got distracted. They had just got inside Winterfell and heard Sansa on the phone.

"Arya, hey...how are you?" She was saying.

They paused, listening in; they could see Sansa in the living room, saw her smile widely.

"That's great; I'm glad you guys are doing okay." She said; a brief pause and then. "No, I'm afraid not...yeah, I know."

They shared a look at that, the brothers had to admit, with everything that was going on, they were relieved Arya was doing okay. Ever since moving out, Arya only really communicated with them at school, leaving Sansa their main source of information on her at any other time.

"What?" Sansa said suddenly. "Oh, really...Are you sure, well, okay, but I still think..."

She looked up and spotted them, to their surprise she gestured for them, for Rickon specifically, to come closer.

As they did so, she hung up and Sansa turned to Rickon.

"Arya told me about school today." She said firmly. "What were you thinking?"

Rickon glared. "Excuse me, she's trying to blame me for…"

Sansa cut him off. "Nobody is blaming anyone Rickon; but you lost your temper, argued with her and..."

"Oh like it's not her fault! She abandoned me!" Rickon snapped.

"Rickon..." Bran hissed.

Sansa shook her head. "No one abandoned Rickon, least of all Arya."

"Bullshit." Rickon growled. "Who hasn't."

With that he turned and stalked off to his room. Sansa sighed, running her hands over her face while Bran, slowly, awkwardly, also left the room. Making his way up the stairs and entered his room he heard the sound of the front door opening and knew it was their parents, finally home. In his room he got changed out of his school uniform and into more casual clothes.

As he did so, he reflected. _'This...might not be the best time to talk to anyone about my...secret.'_

With that decision he waited; instead looking forward to dinner. Meanwhile, in Rickon's room, he too had changed into more casual clothes.

' _Urgh, finally out of that stupid uniform...'_ He thought; before glaring. _'Typical, when they're not ignoring me they're blaming me for everything. Of course Arya's abandoned me, she's abandoned all of us.'_

Still locked in his thoughts, Rickon barely paid any attention to the raised voices downstairs.

* * *

Sansa glowered, but stood her ground, her parents were also angry.

"This is getting tiresome Sansa." Her father said severely.

She shook her head. "Then stop being so stubborn and accept you were wrong already!"

Her mother shook her head. "We are just trying to look out for our daughter and..."

"No, you're just trying to control her life!" Sansa snapped defending Arya.

"Your sister has run off with some...man and is now doing who knows what, and you think..." Catelyn began.

But Sansa rolled her eyes. "I don't think, I know, because I talked to Arya, I _listened_ to her, something you both clearly can't do. She is happy, she is engaged and you are missing out on all of it, for being so...pig-headed."

She turned and stalked away, ignoring the outraged looks on her parent's faces. But then, suddenly her phone buzzed. Checking it she froze, she had just received a few messages from an unknown number, threatening her.

This worried her at once; especially as the most obvious suspect, her abusive ex-boyfriend, twenty-one year old Joffrey Baratheon, eldest son of Robert Baratheon, was currently serving a stint at The Wall, the strictest military school in the land. That ruled him out and left her with just one suspect, it was then however that the front door opened and Sansa remembered that for dinner today, they had guests, namely her older brother Robb and their cousin, Jon, along with their respective partners.

* * *

So it was they were all soon at dinner, Rickon and Bran ate, both of them surprisingly quiet. But everybody else was preoccupied at the moment. Namely Ned and Cat were talking to Robb and his wife Talisa; both twenty-four, Robb, like all his siblings except Arya inheriting Cat's physical traits, Talisa was somewhat tall with long dark hair and eyes and a dark complexion.

They were talking about Arya and her latest actions which worried Robb, but Talisa wasn't so sure Ned and Cat were telling the whole truth and that was what troubled him. Meanwhile Sansa was talking to Jon, also twenty four with predominantly Stark traits. He was with his own wife, twenty-four year old Ygritte, a tall brown eyes pale skinned woman with fiery red hair.

"Sansa, are you sure?" Jon was saying, worriedly.

Sansa nodded, showing him her phone, the texts. "Who else would do this, especially when we know it can't be Joffrey."

"So, let me get this straight." Ygritte was saying. "You reject this guy completely, the very first time he tries to get close to you, and this is how he reacts."

Sansa shuddered and revealed. "You can never tell...how Ramsay would react to anything."

Jon sighed but then shook his head. "Listen Sansa, I know this is scary, but we've got your back on this, alright."

Ygritte nodded in agreement and Sansa let out a slow breath; it was enough to make her feel, at least, a little better.

* * *

Clad in dark blue pyjama trousers, which was all he wore to bed, Rickon lay down with a sigh, he looked despondently at the ceiling.

' _Another day gone by and yet again, the family seems to forget me.'_ He thought sadly. _'Where did it, where did I go wrong...did I do something to cause this? Did I chase Arya away, rather than her running?'_

He groaned and tried to push the thoughts from his head, rolling over and trying to sleep.

Meanwhile, in his own room, Bran smiled. He wasn't dressed for bed yet. He was on his phone, talking with someone important.

"I know, it's crazy here right now." He said softly.

The other person replied. "Things seemed so good at school, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Bran smiled at the affectionate tone and the concern the other person had for him. For it was true, they were in love, this was his big secret, the one he couldn't yet bring himself to tell his family.

"I didn't know how to, but...I'm sure we'll figure it out." He said at last. "It's late, I have to go...I'll see you tomorrow."

The other figure gave a gentle laugh. "You bet you will, love."

Bran laughed and then spoke quietly, so only the person on the other end of the phone would hear.

"Love you too...goodnight, Jojen."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, we've already discussed this :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Arriving home from school, Lyanna was braced, knowing that once again, she'd have absolutely no support from the very people who were supposed to understand her.

' _I don't get it, I just don't get it...why do they just...'_ She thought.

Once again she got home to her sisters all present, but their mother was away for her work as usual. She knew even before anyone spoke that they knew about her getting in trouble at school, Jorelle didn't even have to tell them, like she usually did.

"Lyanna..." Dacey began.

Lyanna sighed. "What now?"

"I think you know." Dacey replied sharply. "Now drop the attitude."

Alysanne nodded. "Yes, we just got a call from the principal and to say we were...disappointed would be an understatement?"

Lyanna rolled her eyes. When their mother was away Dacey and Alysanne were supposed to be in charge.

"Well, that's just too bad..." Lyanna began.

But Dacey cut her off. "Enough Lyanna, this is serious, you are in trouble."

Alysanne continued. "Yes, I suppose we'll have to go through all of this now...starting with the matter that is, the least trouble but still something we need to talk about...given it's frequency."

Lyanna groaned, she knew they weren't going to let this go. She looked around, Lyra was seated at the kitchen table, her college text books in front of her, trying hard to not get involved. Jorelle merely shook her head and left, heading upstairs to get changed. Lyanna fumed and turned to her eldest sisters again.

After a moment of silence, Dacey sighed.

"Lyanna, I feel like we're beating a dead argument here." She said. "But once again, we find ourselves having to tell you off for not wearing a bra at school."

Lyanna growled. "Oh for fuck sake, I don't wear them, I never do and you know that! I hate them and we shouldn't be forced to wear them, just so some stupid boys..."

Dacey cut her off. "Lyanna, enough, it's not that and you know it. We have told you again and again, it's a decency thing. You can go braless at home, but at school..."

"Urgh, yet it's alright for girls like Myranda and Marissa to go without underwear at all, but I must wear a bra..." Lyanna spat. "At least I wear underwear!"

An uncomfortable silence followed that.

Finally Alysanne replied. "If that's true you should have..."

"I did tell the Principal but of course I'm not trustworthy, am I!?" Lyanna snapped.

Sighing Alysanne explained. "Alright well, we'll talk to the Principal about that, but...our point still stands, you need to be decent at school."

Lyanna muttered darkly; still angered by their betrayal.

"Anyway, onto the more serious matters now." Dacey explained. "Namely your behaviour towards the teachers and not to mention fighting."

"I-"

"No excuses Lyanna." Alysanne explained. "You assaulted that girl."

Lyanna growled. "I simply punched her, once and besides, she provoked me!"

Dacey stood up. "Alright enough of this, that is not an excuse and you know it. We've told you before..."

"And I've told you I refuse to be a coward!" Lyanna snapped.

Once again, tension filled the room.

* * *

Clad in her pyjamas, a pair of black shorts and a matching T-shirt, Lyanna lay in her bed, crying.

' _Urgh, the fuck is wrong with me. I shouldn't be crying…Stop crying for fuck sake.'_ She told herself angrily.

But it was no good, she was upset, hurt deeply since shortly after the argument; Lyra immediately jumped in, siding with her sisters and it was soon clear to Lyanna she was being outnumbered and turned on by her family.

' _I don't get it, why...we share the same feminist views, yet they always say I take things too far.'_ She thought dejectedly. _'That's bullshit; they're just getting soft, betraying their womanhood. Urgh, they don't understand me. No one does.'_

With that she rolled over and tried to compose herself, to try and get to sleep properly.

* * *

End of chapter, now we see more of issues for our main characters, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Hmm, yes indeed :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yes, that is very true, although...not just her :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

It was yet another day at school. Rickon was once more finding himself simply going through school and acting normally. He wasn't the only one, currently at the other side of the room, Lyanna was doing the same. It had been a few weeks since they had surprisingly run into each other that day. They talked to each other more, but never really had the time to simply hang out and talk.

' _I mean, what does that make us?'_ Rickon wondered. _'Friends, acquaintances?'_

He just couldn't understand it and to say it frustrated him would be an understatement. All that time spent being practically ignored by his family left him wishing for someone to be friends with after all.

"Now then..." The teacher was saying and Rickon quickly tried to focus. "We will be working in pairs for this class project. I will be assigning the pairs so pay attention and, when assigned I want you both to go and sit by each other, understood. Now..."

A few of the class groaned, others said nothing and soon the teacher was assigning who was to work with who. It was, all in all, a mixed situation at best, since Rickon knew some of the more hard-working kids would be assigned to work with slackers who would take all the credit. Other times however certain kids being paired up was clearly the right move, they certainly looked like they'd work well together.

Then it happened, as the next pair was called out.

"Rickon Stark and Lyanna Mormont."

Rickon started, he couldn't have heard that right. He now felt hyper aware of his earlier thoughts regarding Lyanna. Looking over at her, he noted that she had a similar expression, clearly startled.

' _Was she thinking the same as me, wondering if we were friends or just acquaintances? Well, maybe now we will end up knowing each other better.'_ He reflected.

Before he could even move however; Lyanna was already up and moving to the empty seat beside him. Once she sat down there was an awkward silence.

She finally broke it. "So um, guess we're working together, huh?"

"Y-yeah." He replied. "What, do you think we should work on?"

They were in their history class and had been asked to pick a certain time period to work on an assignment for. Lyanna shrugged as a thoughtful look appeared on her face. It was clear she was considering their options. Before long they began discussing said options and considering the ones they liked best. They were both surprised, while they had spoken several times; they never really got to know each other properly and yet now, here they were, working together as if they'd known each other for years.

As they finally settled on a project and began making notes, while also trying to divide up the workload equally between them; Rickon bit his lip. He felt strange and he had been noticing it lately whenever he was around Lyanna.

' _What the...why am I feeling like this again?'_ He wondered, shocked. _'This isn't, I shouldn't be...am I crushing on her? Do I really feel that way towards her?'_

It was an awkward and confusing question; for he knew all too well about her views and that he couldn't exactly tell her how he felt. Or anyone for that matter since there wasn't really anyone else. But as he glanced at her, he felt his face heat up and couldn't help but notice the things that made him consider Lyanna Mormont attractive.

' _She's fit, athletic...she has a feminine but unconventional beauty, not to mention she's as wild as me, if not wilder...'_ He thought to himself.

He blush intensified and he quickly returned his focus to his work. Lyanna had leaned forward to look at something better and her shirt had pulled tight across the chest. This made it obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra. Quickly trying to clear his mind, Rickon thought for a moment.

"So, um...how are things at home?" He asked at last; hoping he'd picked a safe subject.

He couldn't have been more wrong there.

She scowled in response to his question and replied curtly.

"Terrible, nobody understands me or even takes the time to do so." She said bluntly. "Not my sisters, certainly not my mother, whenever she actually is there..."

Rickon nodded slowly at that. "Wow, okay...sorry. I just...we have more in common than I thought."

She turned to him at that, eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?"

But even as she said that she felt strange. _'What's this...strange warmth I'm feeling around him, I...'_

She cut her thoughts off as horror built up inside her, it couldn't be that. She couldn't let it be that.

' _No, no fucking way, could I...have feelings for him, like, love…?'_ She wondered, disgusted. _'Urgh, that's not...how could I do that to myself. Have such corny womanly feelings. That's a weakness and that's why I swore never to let it happen to me.'_

So she quickly tried to clear her mind and listened as Rickon began to explain his problems to her; his issues at home with his family. She was surprised by what she heard from him, but had to admit, he was right. They did have more in common than they thought.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

It was lunch time, Rickon found himself with his usual group as they ate. He had to admit, things had got slightly better between him and all of them, he started to feel a little more including, by talking to them more. But still he studiously ignored Arya. There was still a long way to go until she earned his forgiveness for abandoning him.

"Hey Rickon." A female voice greeted him.

He turned in his seat and tensed; it was Marissa again. She was leaning on the table, being more blatant with her attempts to flirt with him. He was blushing, trying to find a way to turn away without being rude. Due to how she was leaning on the table, she was, quite obviously, flashing her cleavage at him.

' _I'll be she is without underwear again too.'_ He noted uncomfortably. _'Gods, what is wrong with this girl? That is tacky and not the least bit attractive...'_

Still grinning Marissa continued her attempts to flirt with him. But Rickon was trying to explain, calmly, that he wasn't interested. After all, it wouldn't do to lose his temper in the middle of the school crowd. But she wasn't taking the hint. She just wouldn't let up, despite his efforts to remain clam and gently refuse her. She clearly wanted to flirt with him, until something worked, but he wasn't going to fall for it.

He couldn't help but reflect. _'What is thinking; this won't work, when has it ever worked...it's just, not right.'_

He wished she could take the hint. But Marissa was relentless.

Watching this blatant and disrespectful display, glaring angrily, was Lyanna. She was outraged by Marissa's actions. Not only was the girl degrading herself as a woman but the way she was flirting with Rickon was making her blood boil. From her position she had the misfortune of seeing up Marissa's skirt briefly and, just like Myranda, wasn't wearing underwear.

' _Urgh, fucking slut bitch...Look at her, how dare she act like that.'_ Lyanna thought angrily. _'She thinks she can get away with flirting with Rickon like a whore, acting like there's nothing wrong with how she is degrading herself...She, urgh...'_

She couldn't understand why she felt this way. Usually this sort of behaviour angered her, yes. But this felt like it was more. She was actually boiling with anger at the sight before her.

She shook her head, trying to tear her gaze away. _'What is wrong with me, why am I like this...Is it because it's Rickon? I did feel strange this morning regarding him. I...Oh Gods, please no, I can't be...'_

It was something which led to her feeling even more shocked, could she actually, despite all her efforts, be falling in love with Rickon Stark.

* * *

Arriving back home, Marissa Frey smiled to herself. Her plan appeared to be working.

' _I could see it in his eyes. I've made some real progress with Rickon.'_ She reflected to herself. _'He'll come around soon, we'll be perfect together; I just have to show him what he can have with me.'_

As she entered her family home she smiled brightly as she saw who was there. Said person was a woman of twenty-three with long curly strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She had noticeable and curves and long legs and was quite beautiful. She recognized her at once.

"Ami!" She cried in delight.

Her sister, Amerei Lannister nee Frey turned to face Marissa and grinned.

"Hi Marissa."

The sister's hugged and it was then Marissa say Ami wasn't alone. For standing there, also smiling was a man of the same age with sandy blonde hair and green eyes, tall and reasonably built, it was Ami's husband; Lancel Lannister.

"Hi Lancel." She greeted him.

He smiled and returned her greeting before heading through to the kitchen. It was in that moment that Marissa went upstairs to get changed and, due to her speed, accidentally revealed something to Ami which startled her. For namely she had noted that Marissa wasn't wearing underwear.

' _Gods, she...Marissa, what are you doing?'_ Ami thought, knowing exactly where Marissa got this from.

A short while later, she headed upstairs, deciding to talk to her sister.

Finding Marissa, now dressed in casual clothes, Ami hurried to her.

"Marissa, what are you doing, I...saw you..." She gasped.

Marissa paused but then realized what Ami meant. "Oh that, I'm just pressing my advantage while I try to get a boy."

Amerei sighed. "So you think you should follow my example. I'm not a proper example to follow, you should know that..."

"Oh c'mon, I just want to do that...at least you live, you don't let life pass you by and do things that are exciting." Marissa exclaimed.

Amerei sighed, this was certainly worrying for her. But she wasn't sure what she could do; especially since she didn't want to worry herself, mainly as she had important news and her worries could cause problems regarding said news.

* * *

So it was, the following day, Ami was ready; it was a special day, in more ways than one. When Lancel came downstairs in the morning; Ami was waiting for him, breakfast ready.

"Ami…?" He began, surprised.

She grinned. "Good morning Lancel, happy birthday."

He laughed. "I've told you, I don't need anything special for my birthday."

"Well, that's a shame; because I have a special surprise for you." She replied with a laugh. "An...interesting birthday gift you might say."  
That caught his attention. "Oh?"

She grinned and gently took his hand, guiding it to her stomach; his eyes widened instantly as he realized. Ami grinned and confirmed it with her words.

"You're going to be a father."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked and yes he is :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yup :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Janei grinned to herself as she sat out in the back garden of her family's home. She was just relieved that things were indeed going so well.

"Jeez, getting excited or something Janei?" Her brother asked.

She turned to him and laughed. "C'mon Willem, how often do I have friends over, especially for a pool party?"

It was true, she was hosting a pool party for her friends and even some of their families. Both she and her twenty year old brother, Willem were dressed for just such an occasion. She was wearing a red one-piece swimsuit while he wore red and white trunks.

Shrugging Willem laughed. "Well, this is actually the first time you've held a pool party, I'm guessing this is why you practically pleaded mum and dad to have a pool made for the house?"

"I'm just surprised you, Martyn or Lancel didn't beat me too it." She shot back with a laugh. "I wish they could be here."

Willem nodded; knowing what she meant. His twin brother Martyn was away on an exchange trip to Essos while Lancel and Ami sadly couldn't make it.

"I know what you mean, but, look on the bright side, everything else is here." He replied.

Janei brightened up at that and looked around; he was right. She saw the various groups all hanging out, some chatting, others swimming, others still using the sun loungers.

Hanging out together in the pool was Myrcella, Tommen and Robin, all of them clearly enjoying themselves. Both Tommen and Myrcella wore yellow swimsuits, a speedo and a bikini respectively, Robin also wore a Speedo although his was black.

She also noticed a few others too, such as Robb Stark and Jon Snow with their respective partners Talisa and Ygritte, as well as twenty-six year old Theon Greyjoy and his twenty-one year old girlfriend, Jeyne Poole. Again all dressed up for the party.

The three men in swimming trunks. Robb's were brown, Jon's black and Theon's white and yellow. Meanwhile Talisa wore a simple orange one-piece swimsuit while Ygritte and Jeyne opted for bikinis, Jeyne's lavender in colour and Ygritte's grey.

She was distracted from the other guests and headed over to another girl who had waved over to her from the sun-lounger she was relaxing on. Said girl was the stunningly beautiful twenty-one year old Margaery Tyrell; living up to her beauty in a light blue admitted skimpy string bikini.

Meanwhile, Rickon found himself feeling awkward. He was trying to enjoy himself like everyone else; but felt very self-conscious in his white speedo. He usually wasn't like this when swimming; but then, usually he also wasn't taking notice of Lyanna Mormont too.

' _Gods, she looks so...incredible...'_ He found himself thinking.

Not helping his thoughts was the fact she was wearing a plain black bikini. But on her, it was the most revealing thing Rickon ever saw her in and he was praying he could keep control of his thoughts, the last thing he wanted was for anything embarrassing to happen.

' _I should talk to her already, but...then what would I say?'_ He wondered. _'I can't tell her the truth; I don't want her snapping at me and damaging the friendship we have. Urgh, I need to control myself.'_

He had a feeling this party was going to be a very difficult and awkward time for him.

Adjusting the strap of her bikini as she got out the water; Lyanna bit her lip as she glanced over and spotted Rickon getting a drink.

' _Gods, he...wow he looks good in that Speedo, it's...what the fuck am I thinking?'_ She quickly caught herself. _'Fuck it, Lyanna what's wrong with you. Remember who you are, what you are...I have to stay true to myself.'_

But that didn't make the feelings she felt go away; it just made her more frustrated; especially as she was trying desperately not to fall into the trap of weakness that she knew was waiting for her.

Meanwhile, Marissa Frey smirked; hoping blue and chocolate brown string bikini would be enough to catch Rickon's eye. She was preparing herself to go over and talk to him.

' _Just talk to him; once you stop drooling over his tight Speedo, girl.'_ She told herself.

But before she could do so; she ended up running into someone else.

"Whoa, sorry." She said.

He just grinned at her. "No worries."

Marissa was slightly taken aback but then grinned too; she recognized the man now. It was Janei's brother, Willem.

"So, hope you're enjoying yourself." He said happily. "Marissa Frey, wasn't it?"

She nodded. "That's right, and I am, thank you. Willem Lannister?"

He nodded, grinning. Marissa would have politely excused herself, but to her dismay, she had lost sight of Rickon. Still she put on a smile and spoke to Willem; actually surprised and delighted at what great company he turned out to be.

Bran and Jojen were seated together, currently out of sight of most of the other party goers. They were trying, very hard, not to give anything way; all the while enamoured by the sight of each other in their speedos. Bran in blue, Jojen in green.

The main reason for this being they weren't alone, Sansa was present, looking lovely in her simple purple bikini which was clearly eye-catching for the red speedo clad twenty-one year old man with her, her boyfriend, Podrick Payne. They had been chatting for a while and finally Sansa spoke.

"Well, you guys have fun, okay." She said. "C'mon Pod, let's go for a swim."

Podrick grinned and nodded. "Sure thing."

They stood up and left, heading for the pool. Bran smiled, impressed, Pod was always a nervous young man, frequently stammering. But it seemed Sansa had managed to help him mostly overcome that.

"Bran, I think we should talk for a minute." Jojen said suddenly. "About...you know, us."

Bran stiffened, suddenly worried, what did Jojen want to say?

He soon got his answer. "I just want you to know...I'm now, out...to my family."

"They, they know then, about us?" Bran asked and when Jojen nodded he bit his lip. "Are they…?"

"They're cool with it; really." Jojen replied.

Bran sighed sadly. "I wish it was that easy for me, I just...I'm scared Jojen."

Jojen smiled understandingly and comforted his boyfriend, the two of them sharing a tender kiss. But the question wouldn't leave Bran's mind, about if he should come out or not.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Seated up in his room, Bran fidgeted, biting his lip, sitting on his bed.

' _I...Gods this is, urgh, man...'_ He thought desperately. _'What am I gonna do; how do I tell mum and dad that I'm...that I'm gay.'_

Ever since Jojen had revealed to him, at the pool party, that he had come out to his parents, Bran had been dwelling on it. He couldn't figure it out; how he was supposed to tell his parents.

He was scared. _'I don't even know how they are going to react; especially mum...'_

He had no doubt of his mother's love; the trouble with his mother sadly was, she tended to love her children too much. It was why she had reacted so strongly to Arya and Gendry. He had a nasty feeling it would affect this too, that it would affect him.

Finally he couldn't hold back any longer. Taking a slow, steady breath, he stood up and prepared to make his way downstairs. He needed to do this sooner rather than later.

' _I can't do this anymore, I can't live a lie.'_ He told himself. _'If it's going to be as bad as I feared, I need to be ready for it.'_

So; with his nerves mounting with each step, he left his room and headed downstairs, seeking his parents.

His search didn't take long as he found both his parents in the kitchen, they were talking quietly together and Bran took another deep breath, trying to reassure himself. Entering and approaching them he spoke up.

"Mum, dad, can I talk to you for a moment." He said sitting down.

They turned to him and both smiled, also sitting down.

"Of course Bran." Cat remarked happily. "What is it?"

It was seeing those smiles that made Bran uneasy; for here he was, about to change their lives with his announcement.

"Well, I...Um, I..." Bran began. "I'm just, you see, I'm..."

They shared a glance before Ned spoke. "Bran, are you sure you…?"

He swallowed nervously and finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Mum, dad, I...I'm gay, I-I, I have a boyfriend." He said at once.

What followed was a stunned silenced, followed by an unexpected voice.

"What, Bran, you-?"

He turned, eyes wide, for standing there, clearly having just entered the kitchen and therefore having overheard, was Sansa.

"Uh, yeah, it's true." He stammered.

Sansa just stared, as did his parents and he felt even more uneasy, and afraid.

' _Urgh, ground just swallow me up already.'_ He thought desperately. _'Why won't someone say something?'_

Unfortunately for him; he would soon be regretting that wish.

It was his mother who spoke; the words just bursting out of her.

"What, Bran, no, this..." She gasped. "You can't be..."

Bran turned to her desperately. "Mum, please, don't..."

"But you were; I thought you would..." She stammered, clearly still in shock.

Bran grimaced; it was as he feared. As he had reflected before, Catelyn Stark tended to love her children and bit too much and he knew that, in his case, she tended to dote on him somewhat more, making him something of the favourite child. It had led to her envisioning a perfect life for him.

' _Not to mention mom's upbringing...she's more open-minded than that, but the fears instilled in her as a child, especially the things she heard about the LGBT community...'_ Bran noted to himself.

Sansa was horrified but their mother's reaction, realizing what was happening. "Mum, no..."

"Alright, everyone, just calm down." Ned said quietly. "Can we please just discuss this normally."

Cat shook her head. "This isn't something that just...Gods..."

She stood up and left, clearly worried and Bran couldn't help but feel guilty.

Standing up Ned spoke. "Bran please don't worry. You know your mother doesn't actually..."

"I know dad, I know." Bran replied quickly. _'But I can't keep on living like this...it's not going to...I know what I need to do.'_

So it was that, when his father went to try and reason with his mother, to calm her down, Bran knew what to do. Sansa had also gone off to try and calm things down; so Bran slipped away, he had no other choice.

* * *

Jojen was confused when he heard the knock at the door; it was somewhat late at night. Answering it he was shocked when he saw who it was.

"What the...Bran?"

Bran stood there, looking miserable. "Jojen, I...I…"

"Jojen, who is it?" Meera, his sister, queried.

Jojen bit his lip and nodded to Bran. "You better come in."

So it was he let Bran in and soon they were seated with Jojen's family as Bran revealed the truth. About how he came out to his family and how they reacted. Jojen gasped in horror hearing this, shocked at what happened to his boyfriend.

To his relief his family were immediately welcoming and as Jojen hugged Bran, doing his best to calm him; it was decided; Bran would stay with them, where he could finally be open about himself without any worries.

* * *

End of chapter, well, things take a drastic turn, should probably point out, Catelyn isn't homophobic, simply put this is too much for her take, her favourite son turning out to be so different from what she expected, so don't go hating or I will simply ignore you for doing something so needless. Anyway, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes, very true, very true.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, indeed :( Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Sitting on one of the benches at the side of the hall, watching the Cheerleaders as they worked on their routines, Myranda fumed. She was forced to sit out due to injury, having hurt her ankle and being unable to train. Meanwhile the rest of the squad practised before her, clearly mocking her by showing off what they could do; simply because she was temporarily unable to do so herself.

' _Urgh, look at those bitches, thinking they're all that.'_ She thought angrily. _'I'm clearly better than any of them; yet they kept sabotaging me to make sure I couldn't take their precious Myrcella's spot as captain. Even though I clearly deserve it far more than her.'_

She grimaced at that; recalling her plan. She had set things up perfectly to ensure she could upstage Myrcella and take over the team. But then the other cheerleaders had to sabotage that too. She knew they were behind it somehow, but it had resulted in her being injured instead and Myrcella still arrogantly assuming she could do what she wanted as head of the cheer squad and act as if she was better than Myranda.

Shaking her head Myranda growled. _'I swear, I will find which one of those sluts did this to me and make her pay. Don't they get it, Myrcella doesn't even deserve to be cheer captain; she's_ _nowhere near skilled enough, she didn't_ earn _her place. She just bribed the coaches, I wonder how, daddy's money, or did she just spread her legs for them?'_

Still growling Myranda tried to clear her vindictive thoughts in order to figure out how to pass her time.

She needed to figure out what she could to do in order to pass her time waiting for the cheerleaders to finish their practices, no doubt before going off to find some football players to get into bed for their usual behaviour. Tired of those sluts and their mocking of her, Myranda decided to call her boyfriend instead. She waited briefly until he answered and grinned, hearing his voice.

"Hey babe."

She replied at once. "Hello there, Ramsay, what's up?"

He replied casually. "Oh, same as usual; you know."

She laughed lightly at that and they got to chatting away. Mostly small talk until she heard Ramsay sigh.

"Something wrong honey?" She asked worriedly.

Ramsay sighed again and then replied. "I'm getting fed up of that bitch Sansa Stark think she can just walk away from me without any consequences. Thinking that by ignoring me she's going to get away with how she insulted me."

Myranda narrowed her eyes at that; she knew exactly what Ramsay meant and shook her head.

"Honestly, that slut...You have me now, but I agree, she needs to pay." She replied.

Ramsay's reply was cheerful. "That is very true, Myranda, very true."

Myranda smirked too as she recalled her earlier encounter that day with Lyanna Mormont; the way the girl had reacted when Myranda put her in her place again. It had been fun; it was then Myranda suddenly realized a chance as it dawned on her, recalling what else she knew about Lyanna Mormont.

She had seen the pathetic Mormont girl hanging out with the youngest Stark boy. Something she had thought hilarious at the time, two pathetic losers hanging out together. But now suddenly it was something that she could use to her advantage.

"I've just had an idea how to get revenge on Sansa, to teach her a lesson." She said suddenly.

"It's perfect...You remember the things I've been telling you?"

Ramsay replied surprised. "Yeah?"

Myranda smirked. "How about we use Sansa's 'baby' brother and his little ugly friend, the Mormont girl, to get revenge on her?"

Ramsay laughed. "That's perfect, I love it...We'll need to discuss it more."

"I'll see you after school." She promised.

With that they hung up, Myranda couldn't help but grin, this was perfect now, a revenge plan.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: I don't think so :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Well, sort of I guess :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Standing up from the desk where she had finished dealing with her homework, Arya stretched and yawned.

"Urgh, finally." She muttered.

Gendry grinned upon hearing her and approached. "That bad?"

She shook her head. "No, just boring."

He laughed and rolled his eyes at that; typical Arya. He wrapped his arms around her waist, still behind her and she smiled, relaxing into him. He was the only person she let down her walls around; the only person she let touch her like this. They just understood each other so well.

' _Of course my family doesn't and never will, considering they refuse to accept me and Gendry together.'_ She reflected to herself. _'It'll be even worse now that we're engaged.'_

Gendry noticed her deep thoughts and queried. "Arry?"

"I'm fine just...thinking. We still have a lot of planning to do for the wedding." She explained. "Also I was, thinking about my family."

Gendry's expression dropped; he bit his lip and seemed worried.

"Arry, you know I never wanted you to...be hurt like that." He said. "I just wish you could..."

She turned in his grasp, looking at him steadily. "Don't Gendry, just don't. I'm fine. I made my choice, so have they. I am happy and if they can't accept that, it's their problem."

With that she softly kissed him and he relaxed; together they then left Gendry's room, heading downstairs to the kitchen.

When they entered they both smiled as they noted they weren't alone. For inside was Gendry's mother, Alyssa and also his paternal half-sister, Mya Stone.

"Hey." Arya greeted them, grinning.

They both turned and smiled upon seeing them.

"Hey guys." Mya greeted, hurrying over and embracing both of them.

As they all stepped back Alyssa spoke up.

"So, how is everything going with you two?"

Arya and Gendry shared a smile before admitting. "Slowly, in terms of planning the wedding."

Mya grinned. "You know you can always ask us for help, right?"

Alyssa nodded. "Yes, Mya's right; we're here for you both and will gladly help you out."

"Thanks, I think, I think we might just do that." Arya replied.

Gendry smiled warmly. "Thanks mum, we'll do that...Only right now we um..."

"Something wrong?"

"No, we just..." Arya cleared her throat and explained. "There's still some people we haven't told..."

Alyssa nodded, now understanding and so it was that Arya and Gendry hurried to get ready; it was time for them to go and tell Gendry's father, Robert Baratheon, about their engagement. As they were heading over to the Baratheon mansion, Gendry seemed lost in thought for a moment.

Finally he spoke. "Arry...I don't know if you heard, about your brother…?"

"You mean Bran?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I heard. Gods, never imagined mum would freak out like that towards anyone but me?"

Gendry nodded slowly while Arya sighed; she felt for Bran and his plight. But the way Sansa had told her about it she knew; their mother wasn't really against Bran, but she was going to struggle to try and fix things; it had been, after all, a huge shock to her and she wouldn't likely still be recovering.

Having called ahead the couple were warmly received at the Baratheon house and shown through to the living room where the family were all present. Robert grinned jovially and stood.

"Gendry, Arya, good to see you both again." He greeted in his usual cheerful fashion.

They both smiled; returning the greeting as Arya noted the others present. Robert's wife Cersei, his eldest son and Arya's hated enemy, Joffrey and then of course, Myrcella and Tommen.

' _Myrcella knows as I showed the ring in school.'_ Arya mused. _'I don't know about Tommen...but I'm positive none of the others know.'_

So it was with those thoughts that Arya sat down next to Gendry and Robert smiled.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked. "Said you had something you wanted to tell us?"

Arya nodded to Gendry who took her cue and smiled.

"Well, dad, we just...We thought you should know. Arya and I are now engaged."

The effect was almost immediate, Myrcella's knowing grin. The way both Robert and Tommen gasped in surprised before also smiling It wasn't long before all three of them were congratulating them warmly, Robert clearly ecstatic.

Arya caught Joffrey rolling his eyes and glared at him, as if daring him to comment. But he wouldn't, not with his father there to reprimand him. But it was clear he was as dismissive as ever. Still, she didn't care, it wasn't his approval she wanted anyway. She didn't need it, neither did Gendry.

They had stayed talking for a while and Arya had paid a quick trip to the bathroom; as she was leaving and about to head back to join the others, she found herself face to face with Cersei. Again Arya narrowed her eyes.

Her relationship with Cersei wasn't the best; she had noted how Cersei didn't seem to react to the news. But then, much to Arya's surprise, Cersei gave her a small smile.

"Congratulations Arya." She said, sounding genuine. "You and Gendry are very lucky to have each other."

Arya bit her lip, but replied, just as honestly. "I know."

It was as good as they'd get, but it certainly showed that Cersei at least was happy for them. While surprising, Arya was glad of that; while she still stood firm in regards to her family's reaction to her being with Gendry; she was getting tired of fighting.

She was glad of having to deal with one less battle.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it was sweet :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Lyanna sighed softly as she sat in her last class of the day. She was with Janei and the blonde girl was talking away quite enthusiastically.

"I just can't wait." She was saying with a grin. "I mean yeah, it's still early, but I know it's gonna be great. I'll have a niece or nephew to love."

Lyanna nodded slowly; ever since she'd heard the news of her oldest brother's impending fatherhood, the thought of being an Aunt excited Janei to no end. For once however, Lyanna wasn't irritated or anything like that. Her feelings were more, neutral.

' _It's not the sort of thing I'd go around gushing about; I didn't when Alysanne had her kids.'_ She reflected to herself. _'But it's Janei and I understand her point of view...no wonder she's excited, especially after how long her own parents had to try for kids. They were worried that it had been passed down, but Lancel had no trouble.'_

As it was she was in fact happy for Janei. That wasn't the only thing making her happy; for it was also approaching winter time, the weather getting colder.

This meant, while certain other girls complained about no longer being able to use the uniforms to show off their figures, Lyanna was relieved that the uniform was finally less revealing.

While being mostly the same, there were two key differences to the girl's uniform in winter; firstly the skirt was longer, being knee length and the socks were replaced by black tights.

In all, while still having her usual difficulties at home and at school; Lyanna was in a reasonably good mood when school ended that day. As she made her way to the exit she spotted Rickon Stark up ahead; like her, the look on his face made it seem he was relieved by the uniform change too.

Although once again, there were only two changes made, in the boy's case, trousers replacing the shorts and the addition of a black jacket. Spotting her Rickon smiled and caught her attention; she walked over to him.

"Hey Lyanna." He greeted her casually.

She nodded and replied. "Hi Rickon, what's up?"

He shrugged. "Nothing much; hey um, are you in any rush to get home?"

"Not really no, why?" She replied curiously.

He smiled lightly and then asked. "I was wondering if, you wanted to check out the winter market, you know, together?"

The winter market was held in town, not far from their school, usually around this time. It served as both a place for people to simply shop and get good deals, while also offering a chance for some early Christmas shopping.

Something Lyanna admittedly found tacky since it was still October and they hadn't even passed Halloween yet. Nevertheless she felt it was a good idea.

"Sounds like fun, sure, I'll come along." She replied.

So with that, she walked along with Rickon as they began making their way out of school.

* * *

They soon made it to the Winter Market and began looking around, spending time together, simply hanging out.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Rickon remarked. "They're selling this stuff already?"

Lyanna turned to see he was looking at a stall selling Christmas decorations.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, tell me about it. Still, there should be some _decent_ stuff here."

Catching up to her as they browsed around more of the stalls, Rickon quirked an eyebrow.

"Christmas stuff isn't decent?"

She shook her head. "Not before Halloween."

They both laughed and then suddenly realized it. It was a surprise to them, how comfortable they had become with each other, how they had become such close friends; how they had such an easy rapport with each other.

Still smiling they continued to spend time together, talking and occasionally examining any items that caught their interest. However, Lyanna was currently lost in thought; yet trying to act as if everything was normal.

Her thoughts confused and worried her. _'I keep getting these weird feelings, a feeling of warmth whenever I'm near Rickon. How my heart speeds up when I look at him. Urgh, it's so stupid...But then...'_

She bit her lip; observing Rickon discreetly.

' _Urgh, maybe love can be nice. But there's no way it's for me.'_ She decided at last. _'I need to bury this, I can't be who I am, if I let something like this overcome me.'_

So it was she resolved to just remain friends with Rickon and let the day continue as normal.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, thought you would :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Jojen smiled lightly as he stood next to Bran, facing his parents.

"Now, do you both understand?" Howland was saying.

They nodded and Jojen replied. "Yes dad."

Jyana smiled. "We're trusting you now."

They both smiled, hopeful about this. Meera had left for the night as she had to meet with others from college and would be out for the whole night. Howland and Jyana had to go out too and so Bran and Jojen would have the house to themselves As such they urged the boys to behave and follow a few ground rules that they set. Both boys agreed, listening carefully to the rules.

"Now, we'll be out till late." Jyana was saying. "But don't use that as an excuse."

Howland also added. "Yes, no staying up far too late."

They both laughed and Bran replied. "Yes, we understand."

Nodding, satisfied, the Reeds finally left. Bran and Jojen shared a warm smile, taking each other's hands.

"So, shall we begin?" Jojen asked.

Bran nodded. "You bet."

With that they went to get ready for the night they had planned. It was relatively simple, but still something they knew would work well for them.

Before long they were getting set up; Jojen had called for a pizza and was fetching a duvet from upstairs. Meanwhile Bran got their drinks and set them up along with Jojen as he set up the duvet. They soon got the DVDs set up for their TV series marathon. It was planned to go on until late, albeit not _too_ late.

Finally the pizza arrived and joined the set up they had made. Finally, to save themselves the trouble later, both boys got changed into their pyjamas. Bran wearing brown pyjama trousers with a brown and white pyjama top. Jojen meanwhile wore green pyjamas, consisting of a pyjama T-shirt and matching shorts.

"Well, here we go." Jojen remarked.

Bran grinned. "Yeah...wow, you look..."

Jojen laughed as he saw Bran's eyes on him, notably his legs, visible in his pyjama shorts.

"Having fun?" He teased. "Checking me out huh?"

Bran blushed furiously at that. "What...I, I just..."

Jojen laughed and pulled Bran close, kissing him. "I'm messing with you Bran; it's actually quite flattering."

Bran bit his lip but smiled and soon they settled in under the duvet, enjoying their pizza and drinks, cuddling together as they started their TV marathon. The two boys felt so comfortable and happy together, that despite everything, it was clear they were content.

' _If only moments like this never had to end.'_ Jojen thought. _'I know Bran is still hurting over his family issues, but...anything I can do to help him overcome that, if even for a moment, has to be worth it.'_

Bran relaxed, considering his current situation. _'Honestly, it still hurts, the way my family reacted, the knowledge that things were just too…What matters is I'm here and I'm happy, with Jojen.'_

With that the two boys leaned closer to each other and got comfortable, enjoying their marathon, eating and drinking until they finally fell asleep together.

Arriving home late at night, Howland and Jyana paused, they could hear the TV. Approaching the living room they stopped and both couldn't help but smile. While the TV still ran in the background; Bran and Jojen were fast asleep, holding each other, both looking so happy.

"Aww, they're so sweet." Jyana whispered.

Howland laughed softly. "Agreed, let's, um..."

Jyana agreed and they quietly switched off the TV and put away the pizza box and drinks. The boys looked so comfortable, they didn't have the heart to wake them; so they let them sleep; both still happy with the sight they had seen; still thinking how sweet they looked together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 15 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them both :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Rickon sighed heavily as he checked himself in the mirror again, uncertain. It was time for the school winter formal dance. He knew many people were excited to go; he however was uneasy, especially as at this time, the Stark house was full of tension.

Looking in the mirror he bit his lip; somehow he had managed to get his hair to lie flat, he was dressed in a black tux, ready to be driven to the hall where the dance would be taking place. Heading out to join his parents as they got into the car and drove him there, Rickon tried to ignore the tension that was still thick in the air.

' _Everything is still uptight, mostly about Bran and Jojen as well as the lingering issue of Arya...'_ He reflected. _'I just wonder how long it'll be before mom or dad end up going on about it.'_

But to his relief nothing like that happened and after they drove off; he let out a sigh of relief as he entered the party venue. The music was already playing, the party already in full swing; he couldn't help but smile at that, as he looked around. He might have had to deal with a tense ride here but now he was here he could finally relax.

While he still felt things were difficult in regards to how he always felt left out in his family; it was times like this he was able to calm down and not worry about it. Especially when he saw Bran and Jojen together, both dressed up well. Bran in brown trousers with a white shirt, grey jacket and black shoes. Jojen in dark green trousers, with a white shirt, black jacket and black shoes. He immediately hurried towards them.

"Hey guys, there you are." He greeted.

They both turned and grinned; Bran speaking. "Hey Rickon."

Jojen smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much." Rickon admitted. "Things are still kinda...tense at home, but I'm doing alright."

"Ah, I see...Look, Rickon, I'm sorry, I..." Bran began.

Rickon shook his head. "It's cool Bran, really; I...I get it."

Bran raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh really, then Arya…?"

"I know, I know." Rickon replied quickly.

He knew the situations were pretty similar, if not identical. He couldn't be angry at Arya and not at Bran. Yet he didn't think this was the right time. Especially as he could see his sister was with her fiancée, Gendry, talking to Janei and clearly having a good time.

' _I shouldn't interrupt; but I will find a chance.'_ He reflected.

Like practically everybody else, they were dressed up well; Janei in a red knee length dress with red heels. Meanwhile Arya, true to form, wore a fancy black suit rather than a dress, while Gendry wore a white tuxedo.

"I'll talk to Arya later."

Jojen sighed. "You know it's gonna be difficult, she's gonna be quite busy."

Rickon nodded; he knew that was true; but he couldn't think of any other way right now.

Rickon spent his time trying to find the one person he decided he wanted to see; unable to deny the truth any more. As he looked around he noticed some new couples that had formed; all of them dressed up well and enjoying themselves, two of those couples were up dancing.

The first couple being Myrcella in a pink knee length dress and white flats, with Trystane who wore camel coloured trousers, a yellow jacket over an orange shirt and brown shoes.

The second couple was Joy and Edric, Edric in a blue tux with white shoes and Joy in a pale blue knee length dress with lavender flats.

The final two couples he noted were not dancing, rather they were simply sitting together, quite close, their love for each other obvious. The first was Shireen, in a long purple dress with black flats and Devan, clad in grey trousers with a black shirt and black shoes.

The final couple being Tommen and Robin; Tommen clad in all black save for his red jacket, Robin in light grey trousers with a green jacket, white shirt, red bow tie and white shoes.

' _Everybody is so...happy together, it's nice...I just hope I can finally...'_ He found himself wondering.

"Hey Rickon, there you are."

He tensed; for approaching him in an orange rather short dress with golden sandals was Marissa Frey. He knew right away what she wanted, her intentions were abundantly clear to him now.

He had to act quickly; he didn't want to hurt her, but he wasn't interested in her that way. He also had to hurry, for he was on a mission after all.

"Um, sorry, Marissa, I'm kinda in a hurry." He explained. "Can we...talk later?"

Marissa looked put out, but nodded. "Yeah, sure."

With that he made his escape and soon found Lyanna; she was looking amazing in a long, rather sexy in his view, black dress with heels and was confronting a black sexy Chinese dress and black heels wearing Myranda.

' _Oh not again.'_

He quickly hurried over.

"Aw, listen to the little baby..." Myranda was taunting.

Lyanna glared. "Listen bitch, I ought to..."

Rickon intervened. "Hey Lyanna, there you are, I've been looking for you."

Myranda narrowed her eyes, as Lyanna turned, eyes wide. "Rickon…?"

"Yeah, wanna dance?" He offered; but gave her a significant look.

Lyanna read his look and realized what he was doing; so she nodded. "Sure."

With that she joined him and they made their way out onto the dance floor.

"Your timing coulda been better." Lyanna muttered.

Rickon shook his head, they were dancing along to a slow dance tune. He was just glad to get Lyanna away from Myranda. Now he needed to find out how to tell her the truth.

Finally, taking a deep breath, Rickon spoke.

"Lyanna, I...I need to talk to you for a moment." He said. "I...it's something I've been meaning to say for a while and..."

Lyanna tensed, suddenly realized. _'Oh shit, no...he's going to...Rickon feels the same way as me.'_

She was amazed by that, but knew she couldn't let anything happen.

"Rickon stop." She said quickly. "I know what you're going to say, but I can't let that happen. I'm..."

Rickon sighed. "I knew you were gonna say this, but tell me? How does falling in love makes you less of a person, at least, the person you want to be...Look at my sister Arya?"

Lyanna's protests died off at that; as she considered. She knew very well how independent Arya Stark was, yet she was engaged to a man she loved and if anything, she was stronger.

' _And Rickon wouldn't...judge me, he never has...'_ She smiled. "Rickon I...you're right, the truth is...I actually feel the same way."

Rickon's eyes widened at that and then, both smiling; unaware of Marissa watching in shock and dismay, realizing that Rickon would now never be hers, they kissed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 16 of Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, I guess so :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Oh, well, wait and see :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

School was over for the day and as predicted; following the dance, the biggest news was that Rickon Stark and Lyanna Mormont were now a couple. While many people were surprised, few raised any issue with them dating, in fact Janei Lannister even said they made an amazingly cute couple; much to Lyanna's chagrin. One person who did not share this view, or any positive thoughts about the couple however was Marissa Frey. Having left school at the end of the day she walked, despondent, through the streets of the town near her school.

' _I can't believe this...Rickon was supposed to be mine. I had it all planned out, it was perfect.'_ She thought sadly. _'What do I, what do I do now? All that effort spent trying to get his attention; making myself look...well, but it was all a waste...'_

She continued to walk on, dejectedly.

She sighed as she considered her main issue. _'I can't believe that, of all people, I lost him to...Lyanna Mormont; I mean, she isn't even, she despises dating and things like that...'_

She just couldn't understand it and that just made her feel worse. However something happened then, which caught her off guard. Not looking where she was going she didn't see the young man in front of her until they bumped into each other and he ended up spilling his coffee cup because of it.

Marissa reacted at once, startled.

"Oh Gods, I'm so sorry, I didn't..." She stammered.

But then he smiled. "Hey, its cool, don't worry about it."

She then paused, as did he, when they recognized each other.

"Well, well, Marissa Frey?"

She nodded. "Yeah...Willem Lannister?"

He nodded smiling. "So, how are you?"

She bit her lip, unsure if she should respond truthfully, but in the end she just couldn't lie.

"Not so good; the guy I was crushed on ended up with another girl." She said sadly.

Willem paused, taken aback but then nodded. "Ah, that sucks. Um, I'll be needing to get another coffee, wanna join me?"

Marissa shrugged. "Why not, here, let me pay...It'll be my way of saying sorry for what happened to the last cup."

"Hey, I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let you pay for my coffee." He protested with a smile.

"I insist, please." She replied, also finding herself smiling.

Willem sighed but gave in and they entered the coffee shop again. Before long they sat together with their coffee; chatting away.

"So...just realized, we're gonna have a niece or nephew in common." Willem remarked.

Marissa brightened at that. "That's true, yeah...Ami's so excited; she can't wait until it's time for the ultrasound; to find out."

Willem grinned and they soon began talking more and more, actually surprising each other as they discovered they had more in common than they thought. Although it was still too soon for Marissa, she was shocked to find herself developing an attraction towards Willem. Perhaps equally surprising, Willem found himself starting to feel the same way towards her.

* * *

At around the same time; relieved to have finally got away from the usual crowd trying to get out of school; Lyanna stopped in her tracks, her usual route wasn't so empty. She recognized the man standing there, despite not having actually met him before. But there was no mistaking the infamous Ramsay; his reputation preceded him and he grinned at her darkly.

' _Urgh...'_

Shaking her head she tried to walk past him but he stepped in front of her.

"You're in my way." She snapped.

He laughed. "So; just wanted to talk."

"Like I care."

He smirked. "What's the matter, got somewhere to be?"

She tried to shove past him but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm impressed if what I've heard is true, who would've thought, a bear sucking a wolf's cock." He taunted.

Lyanna growled at his sick joke, as well as the implications of her and Rickon. "We only just started dating you fuck, that's sick, now piss off."

"Or what?" He laughed. "C'mon, no need to be shy, I'm sure I can help you figure out new ways to satisfy him..."

Lyanna was just about at her limit when suddenly another voice cut in.

"She said leave her alone asshole." It was Rickon.

Lyanna was surprised by his sudden arrival but not upset. It was clear after all he wasn't trying to protect her or fight her battles for her, he simply saw what was happening  
and came to back her up."

Ramsay shook his head. "Fine, I'm going...but be warned, I won't be so nice next time."

With that he left, leaving them confused and a little worried.

* * *

In the Stark house, Sansa let out a slow breath, trying to relax having just finished studying. But her relaxation was destroyed when her phone indicated a text. She checked it and froze.

' _Ramsay again, what is he…?'_

She opened the text and her eyes widened; for there were Ramsay's words; making her suddenly very fearful.

" _Cherish what you have Sansa, that's a warning...because I'll soon take something very precious from you."_

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 17 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Oh, I don't see how?  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you like him :)  
Veridissima: Well, have to wait and see...since the next two chapters are focused on something else :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

It was yet another day in school; neither Rickon nor Lyanna could believe how much time had passed and how quickly it felt. They were supposed to be doing the final parts of their class project as the presentation was due tomorrow; it was not unnoticed by them that they were the closest to being finished out of their class.

"Honestly, what has everybody else been doing?" Lyanna muttered.

Rickon sighed. "Who knows...urgh, I just realized; it's getting warmer."

Lyanna nodded. "Yeah, so...oh, yeah..."

She grimaced, knowing now what he meant. Warmer weather meant the return of their summer uniforms, of the skirts and shorts that they both despised. Still, determined to focus Lyanna shook the thought from her head.

"Let's not worry about it; we have stuff to do anyway."

Rickon nodded. "Yeah, you're right, let's see now."

They both resumed work on their project. It was still an incredible feeling to both of them, the relationship between them. They were hardly a conventional couple; but that just made things more exciting for them.

The issues they had once felt in the past, especially in regards to their families now felt so small, while still being present, compared to the strength they now shared as a couple.

It did have it's drawbacks however as they found themselves somewhat distracted by even the simplest touch with each other, even their hands accidentally brushing together.

Nevertheless they were able to finish working on their project just in time, making sure it was ready for the presentation the following day.

* * *

Cat sighed as she entered her sister's home. She had to admit, it had a been a stressful time for her; she was hoping that this visit to her sister would help her relax a little. But it was not to be.

"Well, thank you for having me around Lysa." She began as she sat down.

But Lysa's response was cold. "Cat."

That immediately put Catelyn on edge. "Lysa, what are you…?"

She was shocked not only by Lysa's coldness, but also the way she was glaring at her.

"You know exactly what's wrong...I can't believe you Cat; that you would act that way." Lysa spat.

Cat shook her head. "Lysa I don't know what you..."

"I'm talking about your son Cat, about Bran; what is wrong with you, how could you treat him like that!?" Lysa burst out angrily. "He came to you to tell you the truth about who he was; that he had someone special, he needed you, your love, your support and you couldn't even offer him that; couldn't even be happy for him!"

Cat froze; not expecting this at all from her sister. "I; Lysa, that's..."

But Lysa shook her head. "You don't even have a proper reason, a proper defence...and you're supposed to be the more 'mature' between us."

Cat bowed her head at that; unsure how to react. Finally however she raised her head and tried to speak.

"You forget Lysa, we were raised the same way...You can't honestly say that you-"

"Oh I can and I have!" Lysa snapped. "Robin came out to me over a year ago Cat; I had to accept my son was gay...And you know what, I did!"

Once again Lysa surprised her, leaving Cat unable to even respond.

Lysa wasn't finished yet either. "I did because now he no longer has to hide and he is happy...I've seen how happy Tommen makes him. I've never seen him so happy. Why can't you do that for Bran!?"

The worst part of it all, in Cat's eyes, she didn't have an answer.

* * *

Things did not improve when she got home either; she had just finished talking to the rest of the family about her encounter with her sister and to her dismay, every one of them present, Robb, Jon, Sansa and Rickon all clearly agreed with Lysa.

Ned was more diplomatic about it but it was clear even he agreed with her. But for Cat, that wasn't the worst of it, that wasn't what hurt the most.

What hurt the most was something she just now realized. _'Every single one of them...they are right.'_

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 18 of my Game of Thrones story.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, she has :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks and yeah, it is, glad you liked it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Bran smiled lightly as he sat with Jojen at lunch, it had been a reasonably good day at school for them both and they were currently enjoying lunch together, eating and casually talking to pass the time. It was while they were having lunch together that Rickon approached them; Bran smiled lightly as he saw his brother approaching and spoke up.

"Hey Rick, what's up?"

Rickon smiled too. "Hi Bran, Jojen. So um...wait till you hear this."

Both of them now gave Rickon their full attention; noting his expression and curious as to what he had to tell them.

Finally Rickon revealed. "So, last night at dinner, we heard from mum that Aunt Lysa ripped her a new one for how she treated you guys. She then heard from all us that we feel the same. It's certainly affected and well...she actually wants to see you, Bran."

Bran froze, stunned at that; but then narrowed his eyes. "Oh really, and I'm just to trust this, she..."

"Bran please, I understand why you'd think that, but we all believe mum wants to fix this, she means it." Rickon pleaded.

Bran remained uncertain, but then Jojen squeezed his hand.

"Bran, we need to at least try. Let's at least talk to your mother, okay." He said softly.

Bran sighed but then nodded. "Alright, fine, I'll do it."

They all shared a smile and were hopeful.

* * *

Rickon smiled lightly, heading outside as school finally ended for the day. He was hopeful that things could work out between Bran and their mother; that things would finally be resolved. He had to admit there were still issues in regards to the family, especially for the Arya issue and of course, his own problems. But right now, he wished to put that to the back of his mind and instead he smiled widely as Lyanna arrived. But his smile faltered when he saw Lyanna's expression.

"Lyanna?" He queried, worriedly.

Lyanna sighed. "Myranda again, continuing to harass me...also I think that creep Ramsay is stalking me, I'm sure I saw him spying on me earlier."

"What?"

She shook her head. "I know but, I can't say for certain, I just..."

"Alright then, we'll keep our eyes open."

She agreed and so together they headed away from school.

Meanwhile, having finished changing from her gym clothes to her school uniform, Arya exited the changing room, getting ready to head back home. She briefly contemplated actually going to see Gendry at his work but decided not to in the end. Then suddenly, she was pulled from her thoughts when suddenly her phone began to ring. She checked it and smiled before answering.

"Hey Sansa." She greeted.

"Hi Arya, what's up?" Her sister replied; sounding quite cheerful.

Arya replied casually. "Nothing much, was just getting ready to head home, why?"

Sansa nearly lost herself in her excitement as she revealed. "Bran and Jojen are coming over after school; mum...mum's finally realized her mistake and is hoping to fix things with them."

"Wow, that's...cool." Arya gasped. "I hope it all works out."

Sansa agreed with this assessment and they both shared their joy.

"Oh that reminds me." Sansa remarked. "I...I talked to mum and dad, in regards to everything that's been happening and, I know you might be suspicious; but trust me, it's true."

Arya paused at that, uncertain. "What?"

Sansa then revealed. "Mum, dad...everyone in the family, they want to fix things with you and Gendry too; I'm sure they're willing to listen, they'll accept you guys, I'm sure of it."

Arya was startled by this and yet while feeling touched she felt something.

"It sounds amazing Sansa, but I...I don't think I'm ready yet." She admitted.

Sansa replied calmly. "It's okay Arya, I understand, and I'm sure everyone else will too; take your time, but remember...we are here and willing to listen now."

Arya smiled as they hung up, she felt lighter than she had in a long time.

* * *

Bran bit his lip, nervous as he approached the front door of the Stark family home. Jojen was with him and squeezed his hand reassuringly again.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright; we face this together." He said.

Bran nodded. "Right, let's, let's go."

So together they knocked on the door and entered.

"Bran."

He bit his lip, his parents were there, waiting in the living room.

"Mum...dad..." He whispered.

Cat stood and approached; looking worried and upset.

"Oh Bran, I..." She burst out before she embraced Bran.

Bran froze, startled but then Cat burst out again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should never have...You needed me most and I should have helped you. But I...I chased you away." She bust out. "I'm so sorry."

Bran slowly returned the embrace before speaking. "I...Mum, are you sure you…?"

Stepping back she nodded. "I should've been there for you Bran, but I want to fix this for you and be there for you from now on."

Bran smiled happily and could see he was genuine. "Thanks mum."

They were hopeful and when they embraced again they could finally feel that maybe things would get better after all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 19 of my Game of Thrones story, be warned, now things take a dark turn.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes, well, just wait...  
Veridissima: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Lyanna sighed as the bell rang, signalling the end of school. As she and Rickon had predicted, the uniforms had changed to match the warmer weather. She was now back in the old outfit with the shorter skirt and only knee socks to cover her legs.

' _Urgh, this again...'_ She thought angrily; before calming. _'Still; it's gonna be alright, I'm not facing this alone. Rickon hates his summer uniform too.'_

The thought of her and her boyfriend being in the same boat made her smile a little; calming her usual anger. She was making her way out of school; noting the crowd as usual; unfortunately for her, the girls around her were not any of the ones she could tolerate at the moment.

She shook her head. _'I need some time to myself; be alone for a while...I'll meet up with Rickon later; he knows this is what I do and we usually meet up at the gates.'_

So with that thought she worked her way out of the crowd and into an empty corridor, taking a separate route from the others. She finally relaxed and began to walk down said corridor; she reflected on the news she heard about Rickon and his family; particularly his brother Bran and the reconciliation. She knew Rickon was overjoyed about it and that she had to admit was nice to see. But she was then pulled out of her thoughts when she saw her escape route wasn't so deserted after all.

She glared angrily as she spotted Myranda up ahead, smirking; using the summer uniform to make her sluttyness even more apparent. Lyanna still couldn't fathom how the girl could get away with wearing her skirt even shorter, or her top buttons undone practically showcasing her cleavage for all to see.

' _And I'll bet she isn't wearing underwear as usual either.'_ Lyanna thought darkly.

It was too late for her to go anywhere to avoid Myranda so she just glared and as soon as she was close enough she spoke at once.

"Just don't bother, I'm not in the mood." She snapped.

Myranda laughed. "Oh I'll bet you actually are, I mean, without a bra your nipples would give that away."

Lyanna glowered at being mocked for being braless again. "Bit rich coming from you slut, at least I wear underwear."

However it was then it happened, before Lyanna could react, Myranda suddenly pounced and forced the smaller girl against a wall, in her hand was a white cloth that she soon clamped over Lyanna's mouth and nose as the girl struggled, outraged.

"WHHT THM FHGG!" She screamed through the cloth and hand covering her mouth.

Almost at once a strong smell overwhelmed her senses.

"GMT THM FHGG HFF MM...Bntgh...whh..."

Her words died out as she felt groggy before finally her eyes fluttered closed. Her struggles stopped and she went limp, out cold. Myranda smirked and carried her into the nearby classroom.

* * *

Waiting by the school gates, fidgeting irritably with the shorts of his uniform which Rickon still felt were ridiculous, he began to wonder what was keeping Lyanna.

' _This isn't like her...odd...'_ He thought worriedly.

Even when she took a separate route from the other students; both of them were almost always the first ones out of school. Now there was hardly any people left. Just as he was beginning to wonder what he should do, his phone buzzed, indicating a text.

Quickly checking it he froze. _"Lyanna is in trouble and needs your help, come quickly..."_

Rickon noted it mentioned a specific classroom and immediately hurried back into the school; there was no time for him to think; his worries for his girlfriend just took over. Arriving at the classroom he bit his lip, concerned about what he was going to find. Entering the classroom however he froze in horror.

"Lyanna!"

He rushed forwards. Lyanna was lying on the ground; her arms had been pulled behind her back, her wrists crossed and wrapped with duct tape. Her legs were also bound together with tape at the ankles as well as above and below her knees.

Tape was wrapped around her torso in three locations, above and below her breasts and just above her waist, all to pin her arms to her sides. Finally her mouth was taped shut and she appeared to be out cold.

Kneeling down he wondered where to even begin trying to free her. His mind warned him too late however of the danger, that the attacker was likely still here, that the text was a trap.

Then it happened. "He-MRUGH! NH, GMT HFF...Fhgg...!"

But it was no use; the chloroform soaked rag that clamped over his mouth and nose soon put him to sleep too. It wasn't long before he suffered the same fate as Lyanna and both were stashed in the boot of a car and driven away.

* * *

When they woke up, it was to a scene of horror.

"WHHT THM FHGG!?" Rickon yelled.

Lyanna groaned then screamed. "HH, FHNT NH, FHGG NH!"

Rickon looked up and blushed bright red.

"Lnhnnh..."

"Rngghn...Whnt, NH, DHN'T LHHG HT MM!" She began to reply before realizing and yelling, also blushing.

The reason being, while still bound and gagged by the tape; their uniforms were gone. Their only clothing consisted of their underwear, notably both wore black.

A pair of simple briefs for Rickon while Lyanna only had her black panties, without her bra her breasts were exposed to the cold air, causing her small pink nipples to harden.

Rickon tried to avert his gaze but soon neither of them were worried about been seen by the other in such a state.

"Ah, our pets have awoken." Came Myranda's voice.

She stood before them, clad in a red, very short, dress and red heels. Their position gave them the misfortune of seeing up the dress and she wasn't wearing underwear as usual. Standing next to her, smirking evilly, clad in black trousers with a matching shirt and shoes as well as a red tie, was Ramsay.

"So good of you to join us." He drawled. "Now we have you right where we want you."

There was a moment of stunned and horrified silence. Then the helpless couple broke out into a chorus of screaming gag talk.

Suddenly lifting them to their feet, Ramsay and Myranda dragged the shocked teens across the room.

Ramsay then explained. "Well this will be fun, we get to indulge ourselves in our pleasures all the while I can get revenge, Rickon, on your slut sister at last."

Rickon froze at that, realizing now; this was about Sansa. Before he could register that further, it happened. He let out a startled grunt, as did Lyanna, directly across from him, as they both found themselves in front of a table and forced down onto it, facing each other, bent at the waist. Then both felt the waistbands of their underwear being tugged and realized what was about to happen.

Rickon yelled first. "Whht thm fhgg, nhh fnggh, thht'f-!"

"Nh, dhn't nhh dhrm, NHHHH!" Lyanna screamed.

But it was no good, their underwear was yanked down, as far as it would go down their legs, the tape being the only thing to finally stop it. Now they were exposed and then came the pain. They screamed into their gags repeatedly as they both then had to endure a brutal spanking followed up by an equally brutal whipping that left them with several lashes on their backs and their buttocks both burning hot and bright red.

"Well, that was fun." Myranda taunted.

Ramsay laughed as both victims had their underwear fixed before being dropped to the ground. Both moaning in pain, but there were no tears, they would not give their captors the satisfaction. Preparing for their main plan, Ramsay and Myranda didn't care about this however, they simply left the room to being the next step. Rickon and Lyanna lay helpless on the ground; their nightmare only just beginning.

* * *

End of chapter, now the nightmare begins, and will continue over the next three chapters, be warned. Anyway, read and review please.


	20. Chapter 20

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 20 of my Game of Thrones story, the nightmare continues.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes, well, just wait.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Of course she is, they both are.  
Veridissima: Yeah, things are looking grim, sadly, they are not going to improve any time soon.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

At the Stark house, the rest of the family were all in the living room, all of them were frantic with worry.

"This isn't normal, where could Rickon be?" Cat muttered. "I thought he and Lyanna simply went out somewhere together but…?"

Robb nodded. "We all did, until the Mormonts called; they've not seen Lyanna for a long time either."

Pacing in the middle of the room, Ned sighed.

"We need to figure something out, anywhere they could have gone, or anyone that might know." He said. "We'll also need to figure out first if there is any danger before getting the police involved."

But it was then it happened; before anyone could say anything else, Sansa's phone went off. Nervously she checked it and froze, sitting nearest her, Jon looked worried.

"Sansa?" He'd seen that look before. "It's him, right?"

Sansa let out a shuddering gasp. "Worse...Look..."

She showed everyone and it soon became clear what was going on. Ramsay had messaged Sansa warning her that his threat of taking something dear to her had come to pass. He was practically bragging to her, bragging about kidnapping Rickon and Lyanna and now holding them hostage, ready to do whatever he wanted to them. Left with no doubts the Starks quickly called the police.

* * *

Rickon moaned into his gag; he and Lyanna had recovered from their previous attack by their tormentors, and now he was trying, and failing sadly, to free himself or Lyanna. They were lying with their backs to each other as he tried to picked away the tape at her wrists.

"Jhft h bnt mhrm..."

Lyanna rolled her eyes. "Fhrgmt Hmt Rngghn, Hmt'f nht whrgnng."

Rickon wouldn't give up however; but then their attempts were halted when they were suddenly grabbed. Ramsay and Miranda had returned and forced them both upright. Both of them froze as they realized their captors were holding knives.

"Such naughty children, trying to escape." Myranda teased. "I think punishment is in order."

Ramsay laughed. "Let's do this...properly, you know what to do."

Myranda nodded and soon, despite their struggles and efforts to get free, Rickon and Lyanna stood, still being held. But all the tape was gone now. Instead they simply had their hands bound behind their backs with ropes.

"What the fuck is this, you can't do this!" Rickon yelled.

Meanwhile Lyanna struggled against Myranda. "Get the fuck off me you whore!"

"Language, that'll make things worse." Myranda taunted.

Then, much to the two captives horror, they found themselves bent over the table at the waist again, their underwear pulled down, this time to their knees.

"Fuck, no, don't you-ARUGH!" Rickon screamed.

Lyanna screamed at the same time as she tried. "Bitch, keep your hands-OW!"

They were soon subjected to another brutal spanking., struggling with all their might, kicking their legs, until their underwear slid down to their ankles and acted like shackles, limiting their struggles.

There was no preventing it this time, their eyes filled with tears and they screamed endlessly as their spankings continued, being far more brutal and even longer than the last time. Then came the ultimate humiliation for them as Lyanna's struggles resulted in her underwear being kicked off, flying across the room and leaving her naked, Rickon's following suit mere moments later. This just made their captors laugh and spank them even harder.

"Aww, what a shame, looks like you lost something." Myranda taunted.

Ramsay then spoke. "More likely they were eager to ditch them, after all, it's clear what they want."

Both captive teens blushed, especially as the sight of each other, especially now being naked, had started to affect them. Rickon was especially obvious with his arousal on full display as they were forced upright, the spanking over.

But that was only a prelude to the next stage of their suffering as they were soon secured even further with ropes, set up a similar way to the tape only far more painful as now every move made the rope chafe against their skin and dig in further, hurting them.

They were silenced in their protests by ropes being fed through their mouths, acting as gags and now they could only let out muffled moans at the agony they felt from their asses being now burning hot. But that didn't stop their captors from the next stage of depravity as Lyanna found herself forced onto the ground, Ramsay above her, now naked, removing his dark blue boxers, ready to carry out his act, which Lyanna realized right away.

Lyanna felt her resolve crumbled; she was afraid.

She pleaded. "Nh, nh, nh...NHHHHHHHHHH!"

But to no avail; She screamed in horror, dismay and agony as Ramsay robbed her of her virginity and began to rape her..

"LMHVM HMR HLHNM, NHH FNGG-!" Rickon cried, struggling only to end up forced onto his back.

Myranda moved on top of him, smirking. "Don't worry, little boy, you'll have fun too."

Rickon's eyes widened in horror. "WHH, NH!"

But it was no good and soon, much to his disgust and horror, she began to rape him. Struggling futilely against her assault, Lyanna saw what Myranda was doing to her boyfriend.

"RNGGHN, FTHP HmT, NHH GHN'T-!" She screamed, horrified by their treatment.

She was cut off by Ramsay slapping her and then, worse, when he came inside her. Myranda finished raping Rickon and then forced him to watch. Ramsay forced Lyanna to sit and pulled her rope gag from her mouth. She never got any words out but choked as he then thrust his manhood into her mouth, forcing her to take his whole length with each and every thrust. This continued until he came again and forced her to swallow before fixing her gag back in place.

The two captors smirked as they stood, observing their two traumatized captives now.

"What to know the best part about this, kids?" Ramsay taunted them. "It's all been filmed, oh I'm sure Sansa will love these home movies we've got for her."

Ignoring the shocked muffled cries of their captives, Ramsay and Myranda left with the video cameras to go and do just that, send them to Sansa.

* * *

End of chapter, but not of this nightmare, still more to come. Read and review please.


	21. Chapter 21

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 21 of my Game of Thrones story, the nightmare continues I'm afraid.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: They certainly are.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed, I'm afraid so :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Rickon and Lyanna had spent their time naked, tied up and gagged, struggling against their bonds, wondering how things could get worse. Now they had their answer as Rickon screamed in agony as the whip, wielded by Myranda lash across his back again.

He bucked, trying to free himself, but only made his tormentor laugh as the movement made his still hard penis jerk. He was tied spread-eagled and upright in a strange frame like device. Meanwhile, he could just make out, through the tears clouding his eyes, Lyanna on the ground, tightly-hog-tied and choking as Ramsay orally raped her again.

"C'mon now, give us a show, pets." Ramsay laughed as he thrust himself deeper into Lyanna's mouth. "We need more videos for Sansa."

Lyanna choked again as the back of her throat was hit and then her eyes widened in horror as once more Ramsay filled her mouth as he came and she was forced to swallow. Coughing as he pulled out, she looked up, trying to see through the tears. She could just make out Rickon, who screamed again as the whip once more lashed his back. She shuddered and wished for a way to end their nightmare.

"Well, time for the next step, first, we need you both to stay quiet." Ramsay was saying.

Myranda laughed. "And I have just the thing."

So it was that, before they could openly protest, Rickon and Lyanna found themselves silenced once more, this time by bit gags that were fastened unnecessarily tight; hurting them more. But that was just the beginning. Blinking away their tears, both captives froze in horror at what they saw.

Her hog-tie being undone, Lyanna was forced onto her back and now saw Ramsay and Myranda above her, holding something that made her start screaming into her gag.

"Nh, nh, hnnthnng bht thht, plmhfm, nh, hw, HWNM, MN NNPPLMF NH!"

Her screams increased in intensity as the sharp nipple clamps were applied, piercing her nipples and then pulling on them as the weights that were attached did their work. She screamed in agony, her eyes filling with tears again. A feeling of self-disgust filled her too as she realized, despite her efforts, she had broken under their torment. Seeing this happen to his girlfriend, Rickon was furious.

"GMT THM FHGG HFF HMR!" He yelled, only to see them come towards him, with the same intentions. "NH, GMMP THHFM HWHN FRHM, HW, FHGG, NHH FHGGNNG-!"

He screamed in agony as he suffered the same fate and then his insults landed him a sharp slap across the face from Myranda.

"Naughty boy, using such language." She teased. "Guess we need another punishment."

Rickon freaked at that, breaking down and pleading. "Nh, plmhfm, nht hnhthmr fphngnng, nh, plmhfm, Hm'm fhrrn, Hm-HWNM!"

But it was no good and he soon faced even more agony as Myranda and Ramsay subjected him to another cruel spanking; his ass haven't only just recovered from the last time was red within seconds and the burning heat and pain came almost immediately. Both Rickon and Lyanna cried uncontrollably as their torment continued, Rickon's agony increased and Lyanna hated herself for feeling so powerless.

But even that wasn't enough to satisfy their captors. After Rickon's spanking ended, he barely had enough time to react before being removed from the frame and dragged to one of the beds. He was soon tied down and yelped into his gag as Myranda grabbed his penis.

"Ready cutie."

His eyes widened as he realized her intentions. During this Lyanna had also been moved, to the other bed and also tied down. Both of them knew their fates as their captors prepared.

"NHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

Lyanna cried out. "NH, PLMHFM, LMHVM HNM, LMHVM MM-NHHHH!"

But it was no use. Their pleas fell on deaf ears and they could only scream and cry as they were both subjected to yet another assault. Rickon quickly learned during this that his resistance was futile. He attempted to hold back, refusing to give her the satisfaction.

The result was him being forced to cum and endure a sharp agonizing pain when Myranda squeezed his balls in punishment for not simply doing as he was told. For Lyanna, even Ramsay cumming inside her as he finished raping her wasn't the end.

For she then found herself being turned over and could only cry into her gag as she was then anally raped as well. By the time their captors were done, Rickon and Lyanna were almost completely broken messes, slumped against the ropes binding them to the chairs, still naked.

Not even attempting to scream, despite not being gagged now. Tears streamed from their eyes and they could only watch as Ramsay and Myranda left the room, ready to send the videos of what they had just done to Sansa.

* * *

At the Stark home, Sansa was a mess. She had already seen the first videos, and now new ones arrived. They all showed the same thing; Rickon and Lyanna and what they were enduring at the hands of Ramsay and Lyanna.

' _Oh this is horrible, that monster has my baby brother and his girlfriend.'_ She thought in dismay. "This is all my fault."

"Don't talk like that Sansa."

The rest of the family were with her, trying to reassure her.

"It's not your fault. How can it be your fault." Jon remarked.

Sansa glared at him. "You know full well Ramsay is doing this to them, to get to me, because of me..."

Her mother shook her head. "Sansa, he's doing it because he's a monster and would have done it anyway. This is not on you, there is no one to blame but him."

Sansa bit her lip, unsure what to say. In the meantime however, she agreed with the rest of the family and, along with the previous ones, the Starks handed over these new videos to the police; in the hopes they could use them to find out where the couple was being held and could therefore rescue them.

* * *

End of chapter, we're nearing the end of this nightmare now, but there is still more to come. Read and review please.


	22. Chapter 22

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 22 of my Game of Thrones story, now, the nightmare will end.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes, sadly true, but well, read on...  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, yeah, it's not going so good for them though.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Rickon and Lyanna wept; they were in agony, worse, they had missed their chance. Still stuck with the painful nipple clamps, their pain only increased from the tight hog-ties they were now in as well as the pain in their jaws as they had been tightly ball gagged. This not only caused pain by being too tight, but since the ball gags were so big, their mouths were stretched painfully wide. It also had an embarrassing side effect.

"Aww, look at the little pets drooling." Myranda teased.

Their only reactions were to scream in pain into their gags. Especially since, once more they were both being spanked; Rickon especially felt it bad having not been given much time to recover from the last spanking. When the spanking ended Rickon felt his hog-tie being undone and Myranda lifted him up and carried him towards the frame.

Immediately he panicked. "Nh, plmhfm, nh whnppnng, Hm bmg nhh!"

Strapping him into the frame Myranda hissed. "Oh shut up and behave you little baby."

With that she began to grope him, while making him look over at the bed. Ramsay had removed Lyanna's hog-tie, dragged her to the bed and tied her down. Rickon watched in tears as his girlfriend was raped again by Ramsay. But then it got worse; Rickon struggled, trying to get free, to no avail; he could only watch in horror as Ramsay compounded this rape with another, turning Lyanna over to anally rape her and then, removing her ball gag, orally raped her, each time filling her with his cum.

Lyanna barely had time to cough after her oral rape, before her ball gag was back in place. She moaned as Ramsay removed her from the bed but then, to her horror; she found herself bound to the frame like Rickon was.

"Whht hrm nhh dhnng?!" She cried.

Rickon moaned. "Lnhnnh Hm'm fhrrn."

Lyanna blushed, seeing Rickon was doing the same. Their nude bodies were now pressed up against one another. Rickon could feel her breasts against his chest; she could feel his erect penis poking her stomach. Their nipple clamps occasionally made contact which only increased the pain.

Then the whippings began again, for both of them. They cried in agony, the whippings, their gags, their tight bonds, the nipples clamps and, worst of all, the rapes. They could only cry into their gags as the torments continued. But when the whippings stopped, worse was to come. Lyanna was confused as the frame was turned around and Rickon taken down.

But then she tensed as Ramsay's hands began groping her breasts as he stood behind her. He then forced her to watch Rickon being tied down on the bed again.

"Nhhh...Lmhvm hnm hlhnm." She whimpered.

But it was no good, she could only watch as Rickon was raped by Myranda yet again. This time he did not resist, not wanting more pain. But when she was done, things got even worse. For instead of removing him from the bed, she simply tied him down again, so he was face down.

Then she and Ramsay swapped places, with her coming over to Lyanna. Lyanna squirmed and cried as she found herself being groped and even fingered by Myranda. Then Rickon screamed bloody murder and Lyanna's eyes widened in horror as the terrible truth became clear. Ramsay had attacked Rickon; he had started to, of all things, anally rape him.

Rickon screamed through his gag as his agony peaked. "HRGH, FHGG, NHHHHHH, NNNNNNHHHHHHH! FTHP HmT, HRGH, NHHHHHH!"

"FTHP, THHT'F HHRRNBLM, NHHH! RNGGHN!" Lyanna cried out.

But their torment just amused their captors who continued their sick games. Rickon lay slumped, crying endlessly as Ramsay finally stopped his assault and had him turned over onto his back again. Tied down on the bed he squirmed as Ramsay taunted him.

"Aww, such a shame, here I thought you were some tough kid...but look at you now and your little girlfriend, look at that body huh?"

Rickon moaned, Lyanna cried as she was continually molested by Myranda and then it happened. Seeing Lyanna naked had affected Rickon, he was aroused once more.

"Well, it's time." Ramsay said. "Going to give Sansa a special present."

With that he pulled his knife and held it at the ready, next to Rickon's erect penis.

"NH, DHN'T, PLMHFM, NHT THHT!" Rickon screamed, freaking out.

The threat of castration was too much for the poor boy and he lost control.

"Gross." Myranda spat as Rickon wet himself. "Better cut his dick off fast sweetie, before he pees all over you."

Rickon's humiliation felt complete, but as Ramsay went to do just that, it happened. There was a loud bang and then, chaos.

The loud bang turned out to be the police breaking in and beginning their raid, a struggle immediately beginning as they attempted to apprehend Ramsay and Myranda, as well as free Lyanna and Rickon. However both were too overcome with emotions and pain and just vaguely heard something about and ambulance before they both passed out.

* * *

End of chapter, finally, the nightmare is over, read and review please.


	23. Chapter 23

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 23 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes, it is and well, that is very true, we just have to wait.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, it is :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

When he felt himself regaining consciousness, Rickon wasn't sure where he was. For one horrible moment he feared seeing Ramsay and Myranda above him. Jerking awake he cried out, only for someone to grab him. He struggled at first; until he realized the person grabbing him was in fact hugging him.

"Shhh, Rickon, it's okay, it's okay." It was his mother.

Rickon was startled and his voice shook. "M-mum..."

"I'm here."

It had been so long since he felt such warmth and he finally became aware of the fact that the rest of the family was present too.

"I...what..." He stammered.

He was now able to take in his surroundings; he was in a hospital, lying on the bed, his family all around him. He was safe; the nightmare was over.

But he was still tense, still afraid, remembering the horrors he had endured. "What, what happened, I…?"

It was his father who spoke. "The police were able to save you and Lyanna. You both passed out, going into shock because of what you endured. You were brought here and they treated your injuries, you'll be alright, you'll make a full recovery."

"Ramsay's dead, he tried to resist and it got him killed; they managed to arrest Myranda though, she's in jail now." Robb added.

Rickon nodded slowly; taking this in.

He couldn't deny he was relieved, the nightmare truly was over; he was safe.

"You...You said Lyanna was rescued too, that she's alright?" He asked anxiously.

Cat nodded. "Yes, you're both safe now."

Rickon smiled at that, his relief growing stronger. It was then the door opened and, forgetting her usual beliefs and even their audience, including her family who entered behind her, Lyanna ran straight too him and they embraced, overcome with joy at being reunited and safe.

"Rickon, I…" She gasped.

He just nodded, smiling lightly. "I know Lyanna, I know, but we're safe now."

She smiled lightly and they tightened their embrace again. The rest of the family watched happily. But then it happened the door opened again.

"Oh..."

All turned at the sound of the voice, for standing there, in the doorway, looking awkward, was Arya, with Gendry right behind her. It was clear she had come as soon as she could, hearing of what happened to her youngest brother. But she had clearly not counted on running into her family so soon.

"I..." She cleared her throat. "Rickon, are you…?"

Rickon just smiled. "I'm okay Arya, really...But there's something else that needs to be done."

All eyes turned to him.

It was Catelyn who spoke first. "Rickon..."

He just smiled. "It's been too long, this needs to happen, I think we're all aware of that."

They couldn't deny it and so they all nodded.

Arya sighed and then spoke first.

"Mum, dad...I, Gendry and I…?"

It was Cat who finally broke the tension; with a simple question. "When is the wedding?"

Arya blinked, surprised but then nodded. "Second week of the summer holidays, on Thursday...You..."

"We've been though a lot Arya, all of us...Didn't Sansa tell you we wanted to fix things?"

Gendry nodded and Arya smiled. "She did; I wasn't ready but; I just wonder if we really can..."

Ned smiled softly. "Well, we've only got one way to find out."

"You're right." She said. "We have to try, all of us."

They all smiled and soon Arya embraced her parents; for the first time since she ran off to be with Gendry and the others all smiled, ready to welcome her back and to welcome Gendry into the family. Finally, things were finally looking to be resolved and to start looking up for the family. It would be an uphill struggle, but at least they'd face it together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	24. Chapter 24

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 24 of my Game of Thrones story, second last chapter, just a small one right now, but next chapter will be larger, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes, and as I said, correct, this is the second last chapter.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, she has and they are safe :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Rickon bit his lip, he was clad once more in his dark blue pyjama trousers. He wasn't sure how Lyanna's family agreed to this, it was tentative to say the best but, it happened. Lyanna was staying the night with Rickon and his family.

' _We...we're staying together, no matter what, tonight, we need each other.'_ He reflected. _'Thankfully my family understands.'_

As he thought this he entered his bedroom. Lyanna was already there, in her black pyjama shorts and matching pyjama T-shirt.

"Hey." She whispered. "Um..."

He nodded. "I know, I...I can't make it alone either; but we have each other."

"And our families." She added, managing a small smile.

Rickon nodded; ever since they'd been released from the hospital three days ago; things had drastically changed for the both of them, for the better. Not only that; but things were slowly but surely getting better with Arya too, especially as she was now back on speaking terms with the family and as such visited now. Rickon knew his parents had agreed to let the two of them spend the night together.

"So...um, should we..."

Lyanna sighed. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for bed, I'm exhausted."

Rickon nodded. "Me too."

Sharing a small smile, they both climbed into Rickon's bed.

As they lay together, holding each other, doing everything they could to comfort each other through their potential nightmares; doing what they could to help each other sleep. The horrors they faced were still strong, but they were determined to face it together. Watching them from the ajar doorway was Ned and Cat.

"Oh Ned, to think, all this...that happened to them." She whispered. "Why did it have to happen to them, it's horrible."

Ned nodded. "I know Cat, I know; but we can't change it. All we can do is be there for them and help them through it. The best way to do that, is focus on the good that has come out of this."

"I...You're right; Rickon and Lyanna are happy together and can get through this together. Also Arya is with us again and...Bran and Jojen, so much has changed." Cat replied.

Smiling together they both held each other knowing that they had come close to losing all that. But now they wouldn't let that happen and they would gladly cherish them from now on.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. Chapter 25

**Game of Thrones: Kindred Spirits**

Chapter 25, the final chapter, of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, and yeah, here's the last one.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's all good now and about to get even better :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Clad in a salmon pink ankle length dress with red heels, Catelyn smiled as she looked around, everything was all set. Ned was by her side, clad in a black tux.

"Oh Ned, this is...wonderful." She said breathlessly. "I still can't believe it; Arya is getting married."

Ned grinned and held her tightly; they were present and waiting for the ceremony to begin for Arya's wedding; all the guests were present and ready, Ned would be going to begin his duties in walking Arya down the aisle.

Gendry stood, clad in a white tux with matching shoes, along with his best man, in the end, after much discussion, Robb agreed to do it. He stood with Gendry, clad in a grey tux with black shoes. He was talking to Gendry, clearly trying to keep him calm.

Their families filled the first couple of rows, the wedding actually being held in the Stark's back garden. Ned and Cat first saw Talisa, sitting with Jon and Ygritte; all dressed up for the wedding. Talisa in a chocolate brown ankle length dress with black flats, Ygritte in a fiery red knee length dress with black heels and Jon in all black, tux and shoes.

Looking around they found other family members, not yet seated. Bran and Jojen, clad in a brown tux with black shoes, and grey trousers, a white shirt, green jacket, brown shoes and lighter green tie respectively.

Rickon and Lyanna stood by them, Rickon in a black tux with matching shoes and Lyanna in black heels with a matching coloured knee length dress. Finally they spotted Sansa in a pink mid-thigh length dress with white heels, talking to Podrick, who wore white trousers with a matching shirt; a red jacket and tie and black shoes.

Also present were those from Gendry's side of the family. Robert in camel coloured trousers, a brown jacket, white shirt and brown shoes, Alyssa and Mya clad respectively in a navy blue ankle length dress with black heels and a fancy feminine black suit with matching heels.

Also present was Myrcella and Tommen, Myrcella in a yellow ankle length dress with a slit up the left hand side to the top of her thigh and orange heels. Tommen wore a yellow jacket with a white shirt and trousers and black shoes. With Tommen was Robin, clad in a blue tux with a red bow-tie and black shoes.

There were a number of others too, family friends mainly. The ones that stood out were Theon and Jeyne Poole, clad in black trousers, black shoes and a black shirt with a yellow tie and a purple ankle length dress with white heels respectively. Finally was Margaery Tyrell, clad in a deep green V-necked mid-thigh dress and golden sandals.

"Everyone is here, the bridesmaids are making their way through now. I'll see you soon." Ned said softly.

Cat nodded, smiling. "Of course."

They kissed softly and he headed off while Cat went and took her seat. Sure enough the wedding soon began and Cat couldn't help but smile as Arya entered on Ned's arm, she typically wasn't clad in a dress, wearing a white feminine suit with black heels instead.

' _This is incredible. Oh my baby girl, she looks...so wonderful.'_ Cat thought with a warm smile; blinking away tears.

Soon Arya stood, holding Gendry's hands as they prepared to begin.

* * *

Arya grinned as she stood, she and Gendry had their arms linked, the ceremony over now, the reception already starting; she was now Arya Waters and couldn't be happier.

"I still can't believe things have worked out so well." Arya said at last. "I'm glad we were able to sort things out."

Gendry nodded, also grinning. "You're right Arry; I can't...I'm happier than I've ever been and it's all thanks to you."

Arya laughed, playfully smacking his chest. "Oh, stop it, I've told you before about the mushy stuff."

They both just laughed.

"Oh my God!"

They turned to see Myrcella putting her phone away, eyes wide with joy.

"Cella?"

She turned to them and grinned. "That was Willem; Lancel's a dad...Ami just gave birth to twin boys."

They both gasped and shared in the joy; Arya smirked. "Awesome; Lancel must be over the moon."

Things just seemed to keep getting better.

Meanwhile, Bran smiled as he held Jojen's hand, looking around, smiling.

"Wow, I still can't...this is just amazing." Bran remarked.

Jojen laughed. "I know exactly what you mean. We're here, together...things are finally fixed between our families. We're here together, at your sister's wedding."

Bran nodded. "Yeah, it's a happy day for all of us. Even Rickon and Lyanna are getting better all the time. We're all okay now."

Jojen couldn't agree more.

Seated together, Rickon and Lyanna both smiled.

"This is, a nice event...Arya looks so happy." Lyanna remarked. "I feel like; maybe things are getting better for us all at last."

Rickon nodded. "I know what you mean...What happened to us was horrible and we're still recovering, but we're together and stronger..."

"We've come a long way...especially in our love for each other." Lyanna agreed.

They both smiled and kissed; enjoying the feeling and relieved that finally, everything was looking up at last, for all of them.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
